Hold Me Close Tiny Dancer
by Riley Killer
Summary: A traveling acting troupe is his home and the stage, his spotlight whose warmth is his love. He's become a well known actor in the nation. He's a tool utilized by his audiences wishes and he's more than happy to respond to their whims. Also he's the only heir to a theatre hating noble family, and owes a life debt to an Akatsuki member. To top it off, Hizukiru's not taking it well.
1. Antisocial

**A/N: **So this was inspired a little bit by SerbiaTakesCntrl's story "Just Like That." My ex KarolReinhart and I spit balled this around for a bit to figure out the main character (who I am going to love writing.) Oh, trust me on how this starts, it's _SUPPOSED_ To be JUMPY!

**Disclaimer: **_**I own what I own.**_

___Blah: Memory  
Blah _blah _blah: Memory with emphasis on words___

* * *

**Antisocial**

Those in the audience were silent as it stared at the red curtains that hung down, blocking the world behind it from sight.

Women and men in various costumes, wearing black and some with headpieces darting around a lit background, a black current behind the red blocking out the light. Soft orders were hissed and some people were disappearing into dark doorways and out of sight. Contact provided vibrant blue eyes stared out quietly out from one at the shadowy figures that moved.

They held shinobi precision in the way they plucked the wiring and clipped it to the sound boards. Or the way, as their eyes drifted quietly up towards the spot lines, where a an was sitting in a small booth, holding the main light, they moved up ladders and balanced themselves in such precarious positions.

* * *

_ A small girl stared up quietly at the tree that a masked figure stood in. A black hood covering their head and their face slowly turning towards them. The child's eyes widened as he reached into the cloak, the full moon behind him catching the glint of a kunai._

* * *

This was a world of pretending, and a world of perfecting the illusion and suspended state of belief. It was a cultured world filled with the foulest and dirtiest people, as well as the most refined and beautiful sirens.

The eyes glanced quietly towards the slit between the stage as they crept from the shadows and a large burly man with a red beard followed them. A lithe and graceful figure moved, creating a wake for the man to follow, soon splitting off from their shadow to a box of levers to pull and control.

The glowing eyes glanced quietly over back at them, gaining a nod from the man who smirked lightly. His red beard catching light from the outside, the very tips of it seeming to glow as though it had been set aflame.

* * *

_A tall man with joyful blue eyes and a big bushy black beard stared down at the small girl; her dark green eyes stared back up. Dark circles formed around them from nights without sleep. Small bells that hung lightly from a hair ornament her mother had placed before the ceremony of her 10__th__ birthday rang quietly as she bowed to him._

_ He laughed lightly, commenting how mature she looked, telling her she would make a wonderful wife someday for some young sport that would sweep her off her feet._

_ She scrunched her nose up in distaste, and then told him that would never happen and it was stupid. Causing the man, whose cheeks were red with liquor, to laugh heartily and smack the man's back beside him. The humored assaulted man smiled towards the man, but the child felt a chill go up her spine as he glared lightly at her._

_ Her comment had been unrefined; there would be etiquette lessons later to fix that._

* * *

There was a loud hiss that curtain call would be in five minutes. Hands with long fingers came up and ran through brown hair, spiking it naturally and a small smirk coming to pink lips. The eyes flicked over towards the woman that murmured it again as her onyx eyes stared them down.

A nod occurred in response and almost an honest smile followed. However there was little to no honesty in this profession. The only honesty was that one was a fake, you were not who you said you were. And yet, you were exactly who you said you were. The woman turned away and moved into another dark doorway and down a tunnel where they could see a light.

This was a world where the fakes ruled and made the honest fell in love with them. Dare they say so? Where one held the profession of being a master of many professions, and sold it with the most convincing debonair that the audience fell in love with you, or if the case called for it, hated you.

It was a world of cast, crew, make up, lighting, sound check, and many other things that could be manipulated to transport the viewers to what ever place they ever wanted to be. It was a world that was mobile, in itself, and out of itself as well.

With a view on it, and thoughts like that though; it was little wonder though their group was so well known.

"Two minutes!"

* * *

_A lengthy and thin 15-year-old stared quietly from her seat out as the dancers twirled across the courtyard. A pair of men artistically fought each other with blades as the centerpiece to the performanc and three well muscled, toned shinobi stood in front of drums in the back. Whether they were shinobi or not was not debatable, but it was mildly criticized under the narrow, sharp dark green eyes that stared out at them._

_ From their seat, the teenager shifted, fidgeting lightly in their large luxurious robes and chewed on their lip quietly, eyes fascinated as the three men slammed against the instruments. The men fighting moving in beat as well as the dancers. They ignored the stare from their father as the elder boy beside them laughed lightly as one man tripped forward._

_ The blade went through his chest on accident and one of the dancers let out a scream._

_ She shifted uncomfortably as her father joined her brother, her mother saying nothing but a small smile on her lips._

_ The man whose blade was through the other's chest looked up, his eyes wide and fearful. They came down onto her's, as though pleading that what just happened wasn't real. She looked away, clearly better at hiding her emotions than he._

_Inside, she felt her heart race and throat grow tight._

_ When her father snapped his fingers she heard his cry and as arrows strike his skin, A dancer's scream continued into her mind even long after she was silenced as well. The drumming never stopping._

* * *

"Katu's sick, her voice is completely shot!" It was a hissed and hushed whisper from their left, their eyes flicked over and stared quietly before a slow shrug came from thin shoulders. And then a low voice grunted back.

"Get Hisha to replace her, she's been begging for time and she knows the lines."

The blue eyes shut as they moved to the split at the curtain, not moving and slowly letting out a breath. Their ears picking up the soft, nigh uncatchable footsteps of the former person moving away. They no longer mattered though, as the concentrated eyes from earlier snapped open, and a determination sparked quietly behind them. The posture changed from the slightly hunched back to the straight as a board.

A slow paper fan was unfolded and held in their hand, their body began to draw attention. Simply by it's elaborate stance as their leg spread and their body twisted to hold it up in front of their face lightly.

Their black kimono held a black silk haori that held koi cascading down it with in spiral of sakura petals, while on the bottom of their hakama, a bear's mouth was facing towards the falling fish. Their obi loosely around their waist, it was much more comfortable than some of the other getups that they were placed in.

* * *

_Her feet were shoving against the ground as she heard dogs barking in the background forcing her body forward; panting hard as her heart thundered in her chest. The sky above echoing it as water flew down, pelting her body making it cold and tiring to move._

_ She _had_ to _get away.

_She _had_ to _escape_. _

_A hiss came from her as her hand threw out a kunai as one dog got to close. It yelped and she hissed a soft prayer, not stopping as she weaved through trees._

_ Yelling sounded behind her and her eyes flicked up, glaring as the light from the moon peeked out causing her dark green eyes to glow. They flashed down towards the ground as she reached an over hang and immediately looked behind her. A man broke through the bushes, blood lust in his eyes and she felt a small smirk pull at her face trying to appear.  
_

_ He was seething and blood was coming from five long gouges on his face. But as he stared at her, she held no expression and gazed quietly back._

_ Clearly she was better at disguising her dark intentions than he could ever be. His eyes widened and his anger was lost as her foot planted in front of her towards him and she shoved off. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn her 17-year-old body at that time had been flying when its feet left the cliff top._

_ His yell had seared her mind on the way down, but the collision with the ground was much more memorable than the stupid blighters panic that followed._

* * *

The spot light came down, and their eyes moved from their slight lack of focus to holding a twinkle in their eye. Their feet holding wooden sandals clicked as they moved forward. Polite applause moved through the air and their body maintained it's position before it began to move forward. The spot light following them towards the edge of the stage.

Their body came to the edge and stilled. The fan fluttered as a breath followed from them.

The audience watched as the fan was moved slowly and the heart shaped face took their hearts immediately. The vibrant blue eyes piercing into seemingly all of them. A pale column stretched and their hand shot out holding the flat of the fan parallel to the ground. "Welcome." The voice that came out was chest deep, like a roar from a lion, booming through out the room. It was a distinctly low tone, making the people shiver and lean forward on their seats. The fan swept forward over the crowd.

"Tonight We Welcome _You_." Hushed murmurs touched the figure's ears. Their head raising and their brown hair was cut short, leaning forward lightly and easy. It was a distinct male cut. Just the way they liked it. The fan snapped shut and pointed with a twist of their wrist, their body turned to the side, showing the chest to be flat.

They all knew her to be male, and _he_ was fine with that. This was a world of fakes and illusions, and he was happy to provide them with both. He could be anything they wanted him to be though. Male, female, straight, bisexual, gay, and asexual. A doctor, a shinobi, a samurai, the master, the slave.

Anything and anyone.

Whatever the role called for.

Whatever the _show_ deemed necessary…

* * *

_He had picked her up broken, and then placed her back together But everything came at a cost. And here she was, doing the same dirty work he had told her saving her would make her pay to him._

"_We shouldn't be stealing from these people."_

_ "Just shut up. You think we make good money as traveling performers gaki? These people are as poor as we are."_

_ "That's all the reason we shouldn't be doing this…"_

_ "They're as poor as we are gaki! You think they're not gonna steal from us too? We're doing this shit so they can just steal back what we're taking from them!"_

_ Her eyes flicked up over towards the male that had become her teacher. He was scowling as he tied a large black cloth bag and then threw it over his shoulder snarling quietly in a whisper, "We steal from them before they steal from us, that way later when they take their shit, we lose nothing we didn't have already. Got it?"_

_ "…"_

_ Such logic was new. _

_Quietly she looked down at the dresser beside her, a sleep couple in the bed in front of her drugged unconscious. She grasped a small coin purse that probably had no more ryou in it than she did in her own pockets, and shoved it in the sack he gave her._

Steal_ before _they_ stole from _you_, so that way they only are stealing their possessions back._

_Lose nothing, and gain what they don't return for._

_ It was perfect._

* * *

"We bring to you a night of illusion ladies and gentlemen." A voice so drawing ushered from their lips. Charisma wrapped each fiber of their being as they comfortingly manipulated them. A chuckle following, "We bring you into the wonders to which your mind can only comprehend. To a world where the misery is elating, and the bloodshed is refreshing."

Their body twisted in one fluid movement and the fan flicked open. Covering the bottom part of their face as they glanced over their shoulder, "Where about mystery is fascinating, and the chase is…" The fan fluttered with their breath and their arm moved out as they faced the crowd fully. The head of the man moved down and in a soft breath followed, "_Intoxicating…"_

He could almost sense the shivers fluttering underneath the clothes of the audience and his head rolled lightly placing his top of hand on his forehead. Feigning sorrow, "Once you leave you'll never escape. And once you step in, your mind is under our control to which we take…." His hand moved from his forehead and fluttered again with the fan before snapping it shut and pointing it back at them. Tension hit the open space filled with air as they eyes sharpened and glinted with a hidden ferocity.

Exactly as it was meant to be seen.

Exactly as he wanted them to be seen.

* * *

_"_Watch_ them. Not just the women watch the men too. Watch the children, and watch the nobles. _Watch everyone and everything. _Take in expressions, talk, accents, and languages; don't just stop there either. Get in their heads. __Force yourself to hate what you are and change__ it. Talk with them, know them, and eventually, _force yourself to be them_."_

_ "But you don't ever force yourself." She watched as his eyes turned towards her, the blue striking her down and his eyes narrowing before his lips pulled back into a smile._

_ "Because brat, once you force yourself enough into doing it. You don't have to do it any more. You do it on instinct, and you become what you're meant to be. _Anything perfect is horrible, anything flawed, is perfect._ Take a lie, and become it. Take a role, and fill it." He grinned at her now and then she noticed the feral glint in his eyes. "You must _lose yourself to the character._ And you must _do so without looking back and without a doubt in your mind._ This is how you become a master of this art."_

_ She felt fear for the first time for a very long time, and her breathing became soft. He leaned forward and his breath brushed her face. Her eyes wide and her body still._

_ "And that is what we are gaki. We are masters."_

_ Quietly he leaned back away from her, leaving it at that._

* * *

"You, and only _you_, on the journey to which the greatest disturbance and enlightenment. Showing you nothing short of what you pay for, and nothing more than what you needed." He threw his head back and let a wild cackle, hearing backs slam back into seats. His body turning and opening the fan, raising it for them to show the blood splattered back.

"We present to you tonight the story of lovers torn asunder, men broken to pieces, and women who's only crime was that of Carnal Desire!" He was snarling now, the spot light turning red as he finally twisted.

* * *

_"Hizaia sama… have you ever lost yourself to the characters?" The 19-year-old girl stared quietly at him now, thinking back to the conversation he gave to her that day standing in the city, watching the people. Blue eyes turned back towards her and her green narrowed, before he chuckled lightly._

_ "Silly gaki. That's how you know you're good." She blinked quietly as he turned his back from her, continuing down the trail they had been moving on. "It ain't losing yourself to the character that shows your skill…"_

* * *

"We Welcome You To A Vicious Tale Of Things You Never Knew! And That To Which You've Ignored!" The fan was shot out, away from him, he heard people let out yelps as it whizzed over head, their eyes widening as he let out another laugh. "To where Fear knows No Bounds and Men and Women Hold No Chance!"

He leaned forward and let his teeth shine as his grin became feral, and the light blinded what he knew to be people's eyes widening, "A brutal tale that will entertain you and twist you to no end."

There were a few moments of silence and his hand shot out, catching the returning fan. He brought it down in front of his face and fanned himself and turned, "Don't break my little fledglings, and steel yourself for what you are about to see. Enjoy the sensations we will twist your minds to and bathe in the sheer lust you will find yourselves in." Fanning himself while he moved, his body came to a halt in front of the curtains and his fan snapped shut.

* * *

"_You see gaki, it's the _digging_ yourself _back out_ and _keep_ing that _sanity_ you _originally had_ that's _the real trick…_"_

* * *

His hand shot up towards the spot light as he threw his head back to yell.

"BEGIN!"

The light shut off, and he heard as the audience let out multiple gasps. A smirk pulled on his lips while he faded back to himself and disappeared behind the curtain. Immediately rushed off to prepare for the first act.


	2. Personality Disorder

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! I loved the responses I got and you should know _I love all reviews!_ I'm motivated by your reviews really, but when there's a writer's block the world in my head that has formed just sorta dies a horrid death and then demands retribution. So anyways, on with the first chapter!

(Also, all information on countries and areas can be found on leafninja dot com.)

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto, however the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Personality Disorder**

The tent was dim as the sound of soft jazz played through it; his arms were laid back, quietly on the couch behind him as his legs laid stretched out in front of him. His head was bowed but it was the vibrant contact provided blue eyes that stared up at the swaying form in front of him. His cheeks tinted red with the alcohol that was running through his system.

There was a woman dancing in front of his form, her hips swaying and her hands moving, snapping lightly to the beat. She specialized in burlesque scenes, and she had the flexibility to make any erotic dancer jealous. It was too bad he had no interest in sleeping with her tonight. She was one of the many dancers in the troupe he had already been with.

With the alcohol in his system though, he knew it would happen anyways. And he knew it wouldn't be the first either. He was very good at acting the part they wanted him to be. Usually the dominant male, or the uke boy, some days it was the butch lesbian, or the new wanton tart. With the utilizing of a strap on, he could do anything they wanted.

He was _female_ after all…

His eyes flicked up from his pondering quietly as he heard the partying outside, the cast party for another successful show. The woman, maybe her name was Dana? He wasn't sure, cleared her throat to try and yank back his attention. Honestly he would have rather gone back outside and drank. Perhaps pester Hizaia to allow him to accompany him to bed tonight. The man while his mentor wasn't getting any good tang lately after all.

Speaking of which, the bastard had said he wanted to talk to him about something…

"Are you going to pay attention to me at all?" Dana somethin's voice was annoying in his ears now. He had thought about laying with her tonight, bring out the toys she liked and play the role he knew she would want him too, but now he was distracted.

He knew it was something that annoyed them as well. The troupe all knew his ways by now. Drink, flirt, sex, but if he got distracted, it usually quickly came to an end. Many of the women he knew suspected it was because he didn't have the "proper equipment" they desired. Meaning that even when he was rarin' to go, he could still follow his head instead of the one he was anatomically lacking. What did he care anyways? They knew he held the biological body of a female, they knew he bandaged it up every morning, and they also knew sometimes he would take it off at night.

However only when it was absolutely wanted. On both sides and not just his adoring audience. What was even better though was the troupe knew it and didn't care. But he knew things about them all that could also put them all in the ground. None of them were clean, and everyone and thing they touched became dirty…

Was it so horrible he came to love every part of it? To be the hero in company, and the villain in the eyes of the morally right?

What the hell were good morals anyways?

His legs came up from their stretched out position and he leaned over, grasping his sake cup and pouring the contents out quietly from a jug beside him. He slowly brought it up to his lips and allowed the rice wine to slide back down his throat, the heat in his stomach a welcoming feeling. His head lifted up as he stared back up at her, her arms crossed over her barely covered chest and her red, pouty lips pulled down into a scowl.

Shutting his eyes slowly, and then reopening them, he mumbled, "No." His eyes narrowed onto her own and he watched as she stomped out, whistles and cat calls coming into his ears as the tent flap shut. Rising to his feet, and then wobbling a little, he grasped his bottle and began out.

What was he doing in here anyways when the party was outside?

…Cheers went through the air as he slammed down the glass of what was his 10th shot of 101 proof wild turkey. He could feel a smile on his lips as he swayed, cheeks now rosy red and a giggle moving through him. He was sooo smashed. The grounds to which they set up camp were in fact swirling. His hand moving up as another was set down in front of him by a big breasted woman, "Nowha…. Nowha….." She gave him a pouty lip and he stared at her big blue eyes before looking down at what was looking to be an innocent appearing shot glass. "….Okay… maybth one more…"

A crowd had gathered around him, as was per the usual to the drinking contests they would have now and then. It happened at the cast parties almost any time they did well, or weren't running for their lives… tonight he could do it… he would be fine. He had handled more than this before. It was just one more shot.

He grasped it and then lifted it, the man across from him staring miserably at him. The actor then blinked and grinned stupidly, raising it, "heresh to you." He brought it to his lips immediately and knocked it back. Swallowing it before he had a chance to taste it, he then slammed it down onto the table in front of him. Cheers went through the air again, and he smiled lightly.

It disappeared as he felt his throat start to burn and his stomach give a funny feeling. Even if by now he was unable to feel his face, he shot up… fell, and then crawled his way from the rest of the group. Hearing them laugh and cheer. His body reached a tree with in moments of his crawling and bile rushed from his mouth before he blacked out...

He woke up to hear something screeching, his hands coming up to his head immediately and a shout following. He was rocking back and forth in the world, his cranium feeling like it was split in two, or it was being so.

His hand floundered beside him for a small pouch, and he soon found it, grasping a cup of water already set out and pouring it in. A few seconds of swishing it, and he downed the contents of both together, eyes shut tight before the aching began to go away. They had a woman in the crew that could do some amazing things with herbs… some of the deadly variety as well…

But that was a different matter all together.

A deep and annoyed voice boomed into the heard making him flinch.

"That's the eighth time I've had to pick you up off the ground out of a pool of your own vomit, Hizukiru. As well as take the contacts out of your eyes. Do you know how hard it is to do that to someone unconscious? I don't enjoy cleaning you either. At least this time you prevented yourself from passing out while with one of the cast or crew."

"Hizaia-dono…" Was the breathed response. The hair on the back of his neck was rising already, unsure dark green eyes looking towards the man that was sitting in a chair. His head swam for a moment making him lose focus and bury his face into his hands.

"Your promiscuity astounds me."

Hizukiru's lips pulled into a slow smile at this, his face hidden ignoring the rage he could feel coming on from the man. "That's because I'm only 22 and filled with so much love."

"It's _not even_ lust and you're acting like a whore." The smile vanished and the eyes peeked over fingertips in a slight glare, "Not that I'm complaining. Last night you performed well, so celebration was of course in order. However I would have preferred you do that rather than misrepresent yourself and _me_ as the raging alcoholic you're slowly becoming."

"Each show has been stunning, nothing short of perfection, deserving of celebration. You've said so yourself." Was the simple murmur Hizukiru offered, "Should I not celebrate with the others?"

"Celebration is fine Hizukiru, what you are doing is pathetic." He frowned. Hizukiru said nothing for a few moments, giving him time to collect himself and study his teacher.

Youko, Hizaia stood at least at 6' 5." He was not pudgy, but he was not toned either. He was fit, but not to that of a shinobi. His ice blue eyes with a single glare could send an underling running or trap down a lover with their intensity. He had long black hair at the moment; sometimes he didn't though, just like he would occasionally have a beard. Around his forehead he wore a black headband, and usually a simple green kimono with wooden sandals, which Hizukiru had, witness him sprint in on many occasions.

At the moment, his face showed a scowl, something that was terrifying to any of the cast or crew…

Hizukiru's head hurt too much at the moment to give a shit though. Slowly he breathed out and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He could smell the sake and bourbon in his sweat that had accumulated throughout the night. Shutting his eyes he yawned and stretched, before looking back at the man allowing his own 'fit' 5' 7" form slump forward. His chest, no longer wrapped and showing his breasts as they rose and fell with a breath.

"I guess I will take it easy then next time." He scowled up at the man after a few moments though of quiet, "This wouldn't have happened if you came in instead of that woman…"

"I had to do _something_ after you so rudely turned her down. She's one of our best dancers." The man's tone was suggestive, making Hizukiru's lips pull into a small smile.

"She's not distracting enough. I could barely pay attention to her once I got booze in me."

He watched as Hizaia rolled his eyes at this. "You're not exactly the proper male judgment on that woman's ability to distract, boy. And you need not do something so disturbingly disgusting as sleep with her." A slim brown rose to this, "It's not proper."

The two stared at each other before laughter began to rise from both of them at the inside joke. It faded after a few moments before Hizaia's eyes narrowed onto the thin form in front of him. Getting to his feet, he soon crossed his arms and allowed his hands to settle into the haori sleeves of his kimono. "Why have you been so willing to sleep with anyone in the troupe as of late? I know you were before, but it wasn't as bad then as it is now."

There was a heavy silence that fell upon the space they occupied, the blue eyes shooting into the groggy dark green that stared back. Before a soft breath exited the actor and a shrug followed. "It's what _they_ want."

He blinked as his sensei followed with the most cliché line in the book.

"But what about what _you_ want?" The continued silence remained and Hizaia blinked as his student of five years turned their face up to him and gave a rather wry grin.

"What about it?"

…

A rope was cascading down towards him and his hand shot out, grasping it quietly. Hizukiru brought a foot up and rested it on the cart, pulling it tight before tying it down. Everyone was moving about now, packing up quietly, cleaning up the area and getting ready to head out. The sunglasses over his eyes hid the sun from blinding him and making it easier to work. He still had a minor hang over.

Not that he cared, but since Hizaia was going to see it fit to ride his ass about it, he might as well cut back a bit. He let out a sigh as he secured another rope thrown over to him, continuing the tedious work set before him. Feeling every now and then another's set of eyes comb over his haori covered back and hakama-covered bottom. He simply took it as a compliment though and continued with his work, Hizaia's words running through his head every now and then.

_What about my wants? I usually don't have a freakin' clue as to what I want any more. Does that mean I have everything? _The actor let out a soft grunt as he tied down the last rope and then turned crossing his arms into his sleeves and glancing at the grounds ahead of him. He used to want many things, and they just slowly lessened over the years. Then he began to tend to other peoples wants. His entire identity was due to the fact it was what they, the audience wanted. _I am their tool and I will carry out that notion to the best of my abilities…_

His eyes became lidded as he watched Dana something from last night pass by. Last night he had refused her wants though, because last night he had lost interest in them, he didn't want to lay with her nor did he want her at all. So he allowed himself a moment of selfishness.

_Am I selfish?_ His lip came out in a pout as he watched her disappear into a group of actresses and then spotted Hizaia walking from a tent carrying the last of a few items. Hizukiru let out a breath, he had never seen himself as selfish, perhaps maybe in his giving towards his audience. He almost had a sixth sense for what they wanted. They saw him as a male, so he would play a male, sometimes they wanted him to amaze and scare them, so he would.

_Am I getting anything out of it?_ In reality, he saw their attention his award, that and their applause later. Sometimes when he lay with a cast or crewmembers, he saw their touches and their moans as it, but each morning ended the same, he or they walked out, and they just took their memories with them.

When he drunk with the others because they invited him to, implying they would enjoy his company, he went and did it, and according to Hizaia, would go to far. But he wanted to do it all the same, and yet it was the actor's master that would always pick him up off the ground and clean him so he could sleep that night.

In the end perhaps, he figured Hizaia was the only one that had a remote emotional attachment towards him. Which was a little depressing in his dark green eyes. The man and he shared a tent usually, so if and when he slept with him, Hizaia was there in the morning when he woke up, and if a nightmare came in a moment of weakness, the man was there to make him feel better when he woke up.

The man was practically like the twisted father he maybe wished he had growing up, but if that had been so their relationship would have been incestuous.

This brought a soft chuckle to his face making him shake his head before his name was called. Hizukiru's eyes lifted over to stare at another man calling him and beckoning him, quietly he moved over to assist him with the heavy dresser he carried. His eyes shutting as his hands made contact with the wood and moved to help him lift.

_It's just all part of the same routine._

His eyes lifted quietly though as his mentor called out to him. His hands dropped the dresser immediately, a yelp followed from the man carrying the other side and then Hizukiru let out a curse as it landed on his foot. Hopping he looked back at his mentor with tears slightly in his eyes.

"We're heading _home_." It was emotionless and blank, making Hizukiru blink for a few moments in quiet and soon set down his foot. Their home was anywhere they settled, but at that tone… Hizaia must have meant his home of origin. The skinny actor immediately lunged up towards the cart and grabbed hold of a chair that was stabilized to it. Hopping up, he climbed up the pile they had bolted to it and let out a long sharp whistle with his pinkies in his mouth. People began to look up and stare at him before he cupped his hands around his mouth and projected his voice.

"WE'RE HEADIN' BACK TO TSUKI NO KUNI!"

The cheers were so loud that due to his hangover, he fell off the cart. But even with parts of his body stinging in response he smiled widely, they were all due for a vacation.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! You've read, now go review –laughs- The next chapter is underway, as I was going to do it in continuation to this one, but decided that it's more suitable as the next.


	3. With Generous Kleptomaniac Tendencies?

**A/N: **Thank you to **SerbiaTakesCntrl** and **Herio907** for both reviewing! This chaps for you and to those who favorite'd after the last chapter!

Also, all information on countries and areas can be found on leafninja dot com.

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto, however the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

_Blah: Memory  
Blah _blah _blah: Memory with emphasis on words_

**Word Count: 6,256**

* * *

**With Generous Kleptomaniac Tendencies?**

_Two weeks later….  
_

Hizukiru suspected that his sensei had always hated his home.

It was something that couldn't be conceived through words though; it was something that he had learned to pick up on through traveling with the man for years and living under his care. Monitoring and memorizing everything taught to him. And it was safe to say.

Hizaia from what Hizukiru could see, never once enjoyed living in a bustling and hyped place like Tsuki no Kuni.

The sound of people chattering filled his ears as he followed behind the black haired man, hands behind his own brown covered haired head. He was admittedly bored but interested as he took in the sights around him.

He figured the man had father issues, or was bottle fed when growing up. Or something of the sort. He had never had to meet the man's parents though; he then again suspected as well that he never would. So he could never quite say why the man's mood turned south whenever they came here.

Quietly he looked longingly at a ramen booth, distracting him easily enough as they passed it and winced.

How long had it been since he had a good actual bowl of ramen?

"Focus." It was a short order that made his eyes snap to his sensei quietly and his eyebrow raise. "We're here to find a new actress, not to sightsee." The 22 year old didn't react to this but instead let his eyes sharpen and began to dart around quietly becoming in step with the man on his left.

"I don't understand why you insist on finding another actress, we have plenty." He mumbled softly to Hizaia, his breath easy in the process and his hands falling to his sides, and then lifting to lie in his sleeves.

"All of which you've slept with, and none that can hold par to what I have taught you." A cheeky grin rose to Hizaia's student's face who lifted a finger and rubbed underneath their now vibrant blue contact covered eyes. Matching his own slightly. But that was the point after all.

"They wanted it. I gave it to them. They submitted, and I dominated. Women in the troupe for some reason aren't prone to wanting to top. I never understood why… I would think a woman like them might warm up to the idea of being strong and topping. I think since I began my escapades only one or five of them have wanted me to play the bottom."

It was an honest and blunt reply. Hizaia felt vexed as he looked over towards what very much looked like a young man to him staring back. A content smile on his face with his eyes closed reminding him too much of a kitten that had a bowl of cream and was now content to sunbathe and be pampered.

_He's not a man, he's not a boy; he's a goddamn trap. That's what he is, and he knows it. _He could feel his own chest tighten quietly staring at his ward before looking ahead. Coming back onto the subject.

"Precisely, I need a new actress who will not give up the stage to you with out you fighting for it tooth and nail. It is not healthy for you to have no competition Hizukiru. The acting world is brutal and thus you must learn to compete and win."

"I do compete, and I do win. It just is not in the most refined fashion. However I suppose sleeping with refined women who ask in the most elegant matter would be considered _upper class…_" While this usually would have charmed the man into a laugh or two, Hizukiru noted his sensei was not as humored as a comment such as this would usually make him. He tapped his lip while looking up at the sky.

He heard a gasp to the side and blinked looking over at a woman who was staring at him. Slowly he smirked and then stopped giving her a wink. A hand launched out and grabbed the front of his haori, forcing him to follow on a yank making him shout, "Hey!"

"You are getting too comfortable. You need a challenge and I as your sensei will provide you one. This new actress that we came here for has been known to be as emotionless as you are capable of."

Hizukiru blinked and Hizaia paused, sensing the change as he looked over towards the younger counterpart. His eyes had lost his sharpen and his features softened. For a few moments looking like the girl he knew him to be at times. Those eyes drifted up quietly to him, staring into him with what one might seem to be a lost gaze.

He knew better though. _She_ was analyzing him and quickly calculating. She didn't care. His eyes narrowed back in a challenge towards the smaller being and his hand lashed out, grasping her chin. Their relationship was complicated, and yet at the same time simple. When his little ward, the male masterpiece he had discovered was gone, this delicate creature laid in his wake.

She was the puppeteer and the master behind any character the actor played. She was the manipulative, deadly artist that watched, unfeeling and selfless towards herself in the background, while calculating in a deadly match of chess her next move.

And then just as quickly as she was there, she was gone with a bat of an eye and a raise of a brow.

"Jesus Sensei, you really need to get laid badly. Maybe you and I should hit the red light district tonight. Or even better, we could go jump for a quickie in the alley. Add a bit of thrill to it."

And Hizukiru was back; in full force no less. Finding pleasure in his mere reactions to his small switch and performance. He lifted his lip in a sneer and looked a way. Once, the boy had been unsure and uncertain, but this character, this charade the girl played. He was confident, almost overly so in fact. He had become too comfortable of the idea of being on top of the pile. Quietly he glanced over for a few moments and slowly smiled.

_Oh he will be in for a surprise._

…

Hizukiru stared quietly from his seat in the theater as his "competition" took the stage. His eyes were lidded as he followed her movement and studied the way her clothing clung to her body. His breathing soft as he leaned forward in his seat giving her his utmost attention. It was rare after all, for him to be the spectator instead of thee entertainer.

And by god, was he being entertained by her.

The piece was a standard two act, a cast of 5 people at most. Two men, three females, two out of each sexes must be trained acrobatically. It seemed this was something his competition, a 5' 7" voluptuous woman with the body of a burlesque dancer excelled at.

As she twirled in the air he felt a part of his mind cringe away from it, while his eyes were wide with astonishment. The silk she wore following her like a water nymph's hair as she moved. Her heart shaped face entrancing and glowing with thoughts any male mind would think sinful and past redemption once their mind trailed across them.

"So you're recruiting a siren." He murmured after a few moments of seeing her work, "A goddamned siren for me to go up against."

He could practically feel the smarmy tones of Hizaia's voice with out him actually speaking before his mentor opened his mouth.

"I'm recruiting a proper rival for you. Hizukiru."

His vibrant blue eyes moved towards the elder man in a glare that glowed as the light hit them just right. Hizaia felt his blood cool for a moment, and then smiled lightly ignoring this fact and looking back ahead.

"Her name is Higurashi, Jini. I have talked with her troupe and it seems her activities are underhanded, petty, dark, and have become a nuisance. Technically, we recruited her from her mentor last night. A good friend of mine that I used to serve with when I was a guard for the royalty on this spit of land. He says… that she's exactly what I need to curb the slight problems I'm having with you."

"Tch." Hizukiru's eyes turned back towards her and watched as those long toned legs the woman had spun her gracefully and her mouth let out an alluring tone. A small smirk came to his lips at the thought of what he could do to both. "Curb it huh? I wasn't aware we were having problems Hizaia dono…"

"Last time I checked, I am still head of this troupe Hizukiru, and your mentor at the end of the day. As well as master." It was a cooling sound that came from Hizaia, making him slowly look over his shoulder towards him from his arms being crossed over the empty seat ahead of him. "It is time that I remind you of this directly, rather than indirectly like I have done so for the past five years when you have slipped up from that fact."

Hizukiru stared blankly for a few moments now and then looked back ahead and sighed through his nostrils.

You see, what Hizaia was referring to was that he did indeed have a bit of an attitude problem when it came to the end of the day. His training had grown and grown, and he soon became quite aware of the fact that _he_ was the _best_ when it came to the performance of the troupe. He could direct without the director, and he could manage without being told what exactly was needed. He took control and often would refuse to let it go once he had it.

"And how do you propose this is going to help my little _attitude problem_." He ground out as the thought of it all was beginning to infuriate him. His mentor slowly smiled, then chuckled, aware that he was now underneath the 22 year old's skin.

"Well here is how it will work… Hizki kun.." His eyes flicked immediately towards the man who had a mischievous grin, using a pet name that he had been trained to know meant nothing but trouble for him. "You will begin to obey again and start to do as I say. And not continue to do as what the rest of the actors and troupe and audience want, but rather do as I command… or…" He allowed a pause for dramatic affect.

"Or?"

"I will give every single leading role to this new actress, and make her the main focus point of our show, and put you in the back. Where someone of five years in the business, regardless of talent, usually belongs."

"…."

A small grin pulled on Hizukiru's lips that made Hizaia slowly glare at him.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

"_May the damned walk the earth without guilt of sin, and may those who honor and live guilt free regret nothing."_

* * *

The performance had been nothing short of awe striking, and it had set the 22 year old on edge now that he was away from his mentor. His eyes were lidded as he walked through the streets of Tsuki no Kuni quietly and held a bored look across his face, a gourd strapped to his side, sloshed with sake now and then as he walked.

Hizaia had told him to cut down, so he had. That didn't prevent him from carrying now and then in moments where he wanted a drink though.

A soft breath exited him as he moved through a crowd. Eyes remaining down cast and his brown bangs coming forward, covering his eyes. It seemed that he really stepped in it this time. Hizaia wanted him to be good, and in reality, yeah, he tried to be. He cut down on the actresses that came to him, or the actors, he stopped drinking till he was black out drunk.

However on the ship to here, he still got drunk. And now and then, yeah, in the past two weeks, he had slept with one or two people.

So what the hell was he doing wrong now?

_Maybe he's testin' me. I have been getting pretty comfortable in my position._ But it was hard not to, he had a pretty cushy position after all. One he liked to sleep in every night and fight with himself about giving up when the morning came.

He tore the cork in the gourd out with his teeth and then dropped it into his open hand before putting his lips on the top and taking a long swig. The liquid bitter and moving down his throat, burning so well before he let out a hiss and corked it again.

"Higurashi, Jini…" He mumbled after a few moments of staring, the people having passed him now before he winced, as the name was almost as bitter as his drink was cold. He didn't like the idea. Which was odd, because with competition, he always loved the idea. This woman set him on guard though. Something wasn't right with her.

She was almost _too_ entrancing, as though she didn't know she was doing it. She did not command attention, but lured her audience into gaining it. She was gentle and soothing in doing so, and then her mere body was enough to pull the gaze towards her.

She was using something more than experience. She had to be.

"Fuckin' cunt Higurashi, Jini." He spat towards the ground scowling now.

He was the best there was in the troupe, and that was how it should be. He took in _everything_ he was taught, he learned so much from Hizaia, and now the bastard was finding a way to push him farther? Trying to make this woman come and be a threat? Trying to pull him down from his spot on the stage that he had spent the past five years adapting the skills to push him to the top.

He was happy Hizaia wasn't here right now, or he may have dipped back into his past and tried to do something to the man that would land him in the slammer, or worse, out of his good graces. He had told him right before they had separated to think hard on his next moves, because tonight would be the last day as the star he had become so easily.

But now all he wanted to do was make it so he couldn't think and pull him out of his horrible mood he was sinking into. He hated being mad, just like he hated it when something good was coming and it got ruined.

He corked the gourd and shoved it back into it's sling on his hip before running his hands through his hair, "Gotta get outta this bad mood… must find a way to get happy…." He glared around and then at the sky. The night was still young and there was so much he could get up to…

_However I cannot get laid and I can't get drunk… he's already setting this she devil on me and I have to be a good boy in order to maintain the view that I am a professional… so what could I do? _His eyes narrowed as a well dressed woman moved by him. He could go hit a casino, but he was short on cash and had nothing specifically to his name that he could gamble. He could hit a bar, but once again, money was a problem.

_Money._

_"We steal from them before they can steal from us._"

A smile came to the actor's face. They weren't in a poor town by any means… but he _was _low on cash. And while there was a little bit of honor in him, this town had more than enough chump change it could spare.

Particularly if he went into the right area.

…

Remember kids, alcohol does inhibit judgment, particularly when the main character of a plot decides to throw away any good decision making skills he has from the get go.

However Hizukiru was pretty sure that in a show, the audience is much more interested in a flawed character, rather than one that was an upstanding, good citizen that everyone enjoyed and loved. And while on the stage, being the flawed little devil he was, gave him _more_ than enough love.

The same could be said of pick pocketing. Selfishness was a flaw, and finding a sucker was a skill, stealing was an art, just as making yourself inconspicuous was too.

No one said Hizukiru wasn't a good person when he felt like it. But a bad night plus alcohol, not to mention the foreboding of a single, apparently equally flawed actress coming into the horizon, put him farther away from a saint than anyone would hope to mention.

Now did our actor here give a single bit of care towards this fact? As he walked casually into a group of people moving in the opposite direction towards him.

Nope. Not one bit. In fact it was probably the single most least important thing in his mind when his hand dipped into a rather large man's black cloak with a deftness of a skilled pianist, found the wallet he desired and then pulled back and slipping it into his own sleeve all with in less than a second.

It was only until later he would remember the broad bandaged sword that lay upon his victim's back. But that wasn't important at the moment.

What was, as he moved away from the group and into another, repeating the same action and allowing it to slip down into his tied haori and lay against his stomach, was the fact he was making money in a different way, rather than the preferred which was an allowance to which Hizaia would so graciously allow him too biweekly.

It had been cut for the time being though due to his horrid behavior. However he knew better than anyone that Hizaia expected no less from him when it came to thief tactics. The mentor himself had been known to snag a few purses when in a good down.

The usual defense when it _used _to bother Hizukiru was, _"It's not like they're not going to make more. If they have enough money to carry this much around so carelessly, then they have enough money to give up to a cause such as donating some towards my own."_

He knew for a fact Hizaia would say _nothing_ to him snagging his own purses on his own time. They only returned here maybe once every two and a half years, and it was long enough for them to forget minor petty thefts such as this.

The only problem Hizukiru could see was if he got _too_ greedy in his small stealings, and it began to become noticeable. The trick was to look like you were just yourself, and that was hard to do when you had bulges all over your clothing that were incorrectly shaped due to the fact they were stuffed with coins.

Woe be the man that is caught stealing that which is not his due to his own blunder after all.

So after he snagged two or three purses, or maybe it was five or six, he stopped walking through crowds and changed directions all together, heading back towards a more populated bit. Another trick was to stay away from the poor parts of town. He had yet to see any since his first visit here, however that didn't mean they didn't exist. And where they were, desperation and crime was, and so were random victims who stole things that weren't there and paid.

So needless to stay, if you were gonna commit a crime, in his opinion, best make sure you were in the better parts of town when you were done it. Particularly if you made yourself unnoticeable to begin with. Being a nobody was actually harder for him than it seemed, he was used to being in the spotlight, and enjoying it to the fullest.

He was not used to having to force himself into a daze and continue along like everyone else. The single man traveling quietly and easily, in his own world half the time, being ignored by the rest of the world because they weren't curious as to what was going through his head.

And plus once in the more useful parts of town, people recognized him. Crowds gathered, and being the little observant bastard Hizaia taught him to be…

He felt a smile come to his lips cheerfully as he entered such a place and shoved his hands into his hakama pockets and walked easily enough to where he knew them to be staying.

Well, let's just say no one had pulled a fast one on him yet. His eyes opened slowly from their closed miniature smiles and he looked over his shoulder quietly feeling as though someone had looked over his body. Usually he would just smile again, but as he wasn't with the crew, his mind took it in with the utmost attention.

The eyes staring him down were a pair of golden irises that viewed out from the shadows, his own vibrant blues staring the figure up and down, only gaining their silhouette. They were little, so he assumed a child as he watched them step slightly out of the shadows. Their face was skinny and haunted, and their eyes held pain within their depths. Rags hung towards the body and he could see ribs just briefly as a light breeze swept by.

His feet were moving slowly towards them and his eyes were soon lidded as he found himself looking down at them. Random people ignored them as they passed and he frowned at this looking up for a few moments.

"Hey mister… you look like a nice guy… got any money you can spare?" His eyes narrowed for a moment as he looked back down towards the child. Their eyes still held pain in them and their body shook. They looked as though they were going to break in half at any moment.

However it didn't feel right. His body could feel eyes on him again, but they weren't this kid's. In fact this kid didn't seem right. Their hair was greasy and filled with grime, making it black, and their lips moved as they spoke again, saying something but it was their teeth, sharp little devils that caught his eye.

"Mister?" Their tone was light and easy, pathetically so however. It was mixed with something underneath it, that he couldn't quite place.

_This brat's dangerous._ Was what his instinct told him, and he immediately trusted it. He didn't move though and continued to stare down towards the small child. It was male by all means, and he was pretty sure it wasn't actually a child at all.

His past taught him better than to assume such things by a simple appearance, and no matter how far he left it behind it was not something he could allow himself to forget. With a deep breath, he chuckled softly and brought his hands within his sleeves. Raising a brow now and crouching, his knees popping in the process as he rested his elbows on his thighs in the squatted position.

"So tell me kiddo, which one is yours?" Now that he was eye level with whatever this person was, he noticed light marks underneath the eyes, three on each side, but simply maintained eye contact with a small smile.

"The dark _blue _one_._" The tone had changed, it was more masculine and almost graveled, but it was amused also. They knew he was playing along, that was good. He had been caught red handed, and now he was gonna be a good sport and swallow that fact.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and slowly felt his eyes shut and slowly nod getting to his feet and reaching into his haori. The dark blue one had had a soft texture if he remembered right. And soon he found the item and brought it out casually.

"This one then?"

"Hai." He watched their hand come out and handed it to them quietly before letting out a soft breathy chuckle.

Seeing the pale fist close on them, he stared as they turned and moved back into the alley, a large form appearing for a moment out of it, and then jumping up and off the walls. Soon onto the roofs and out of his sight. His lips became a single dot and his eyes narrowed before he felt a wide grin come to his face.

"Well that was interesting." He murmured to himself before reaching down for his sake gourd. He was met by a sash empty of his desired item and slowly looked down before immediately letting his eyes shoot up into the alley scowling, "Oh Fuck You!"

It seemed they weren't done with him yet though, his eyes twisted as a shout came out.

"There's the bastard that stole my wallet! Get him!" His breathing stopped as people began to look in his direction immediately, his eyes narrowing as they all stared before his shirt immediately gave out. Change falling to the ground and his eyes narrowing at the rips that were in haori.

His eyes immediately shot up to the crowd and pointed, "Can you Believe That! Some Street Urchin Put People's Money Bags in my Clothes!"

He didn't have time to think though as a man immediately shot out towards him, wearing something that resembled a uniform. They dived and his feet shoved him up, jumping and landing on his back gently mumbling, "Well… can't say I didn't try."

Slowly his hakama slipped in his pockets as everyone staring continued to do so before he looked up and smiled.

"Hizaia's gonna kill me." There was another shout, and he didn't waste time looking to see who it was as he already bolted down an alley.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

_Somewhere else of somewhat importance…_

A man with long black hair tied up in a bun sat silently on the foot of his bed. His muscular arms bent and elbows resting on his knees. He had laced his fingers and his clean-shaven jaw rested on top of them as his dark green eyes, narrowed and alert stared into the darkness of his room. The moonlight sunk into his bedroom and across his bed, his wife, her long brown hair around her like a halo, staring quietly at the ceiling. It was clear outside now.

* * *

_ It was raining as they had carried the casket on their shoulders towards their families resting place. The male inside was to buried, and not burned as tradition called for. He had been too great for their home, a hero amongst the darkened souls that they bore, and thus, he was rightly comparable to the position of a saint._

_ He felt tears coming down his face, gracing the world with them from his blackened heart. Someone had done it, someone had finally wounded him like no other had._

* * *

The silence between then was filled with sorrow and soft contemplative thought. Her soft brown eyes, he had known to be frigid at times which had made him fall in love with her when they had become betrothed, were puffy with hours of crying. Her breathing was soft as well and her eyes shut after a few moments of feeling itchy and dry.

* * *

_Her baby was gone…_

_ Her eyes were wide as she watched her husband lead the men at the front of the casket, his eyes down cast, his face calm, though the rain hid the tears she knew to be flowing which came as freely as her own. Her breathing was placed in sobs as she followed the march in her finest black robes. Her hands clenched and her teeth gritted behind her pursed lips._

* * *

The compound they had lived in was quiet tonight, unlike usually when they would hear him demanding spars with their instructors until the early hours in the morning. Wanting to become stronger, demanding their cooperation until they were exhausted, or refused until he threatened them with their own deaths. Which they all would fondly remind the servants, he had no problem distributing to them, just as his mother and father had no problems allowing him.

* * *

_Someone had taken away their baby boy. Their son, and their heir, and ripped out their hearts in the process. Leaving gaping wounds that would never be filled._

_ They stood together as the casket was lowered into the ground after words were spoken, and people who had been ordered to show began to leave. Clinging to each other, she sobbed loudly while he kept his quiet and in her hair. Her body trembling and his own shaking with anger towards the ones that had done this to them._

* * *

The wicked were just as capable of being harmed as any others. Not many people think of it that way, and see it as karma however when it finally does happen. In reality though their views may be different, they are no different from any other person.

It is just which side one is on that depicts who is truly evil to them… this noble family thought nothing of the sort at the moment though, as they pondered the emptiness that was created within them at the loss of their last child. For this was their second funeral.

* * *

_When the daughter had passed, it had been sunny; they had set an urn out that had held the ashes of her favorite belongings. They had never found a body, and they had killed the betrothed that she was due to be wed to for allowing her to make the jump from the cliff._

_ They had been first to leave, clinging to each other much like they would in the future, while it seemed those that had shown willingly stuck around longer. It wasn't something they took notice of, as they forced themselves to look forward, placing their hope in their son._

* * *

She placed her hand on her stomach lightly, fingers trembling as they moved down her abdomen and her husband looked back. One hand lifting and resting on her stomach. Eyes shutting as he laid back and held onto it, placing his head against her stomach and breathing slowly out.

* * *

_He had been indecisive at first, when they agreed to have a second child, and more so when that child was being born. _

_Her screams haunted his ears for nights after, and the doctors shouting out panicked orders at the fact the child was apparently in the wrong direction with a cord around its neck. When they cut her open to remove the pain inflicting offspring, he almost cursed himself for allowing her to go through with it._

_ When the incision was done and the child was removed, and she was healed, they learned quickly that this was the last one from her loins that would be born. The fact it was a girl infuriated him, as aside from his wife, he had never seen a female as anything but weak._

_ It was when his wife held the child to her chest, allowing it to suckle from her breast and looked relieved, and lovingly towards it. It was then he forgot any thought he had of killing it off for being the parasite it had been for nine months, and putting his wife through such pain._

* * *

Their daughter was gone, and five years later, so now was their son. They had an empty home with only each other and servants, and no successor to it when the time finally came. His eyes shut tightly and let out a slow breath before he looked up at the ceiling. Somewhere there had to be a bit of good, somewhere there had to be something.

His wife's breathing steadied notifying him that she had fallen asleep; their son's passing earlier that day had been nothing short of a grand endurance test.

He heard light knocking and shut his eyes slowly, about to tell them to go away when it became more frantic. His eyes were lidded and annoyed as he forced his 6' 4" form to get to its feet and drag it across the room before he opened the door, contemplating whether or not to kill the servant in front of him where she crouched.

His dark green eyes pierced quietly down into her as she shivered under his gaze, it was one of the messenger ninja they had captured and decided to put to use. He almost smiled fondly, as some nights he would have his own _uses _for her, and use that tight little form to his advantage.

"What is it?" He growled out after a few moments however, in no mood to be disturbed on this evening.

Her hand moved quietly into the pouch beside her, and he watched as her gloved hands immediately offered him a small rectangle of paper. His eyes staying on her as he snatched it from her and pulled it quietly to his face, before allowing his gaze to change on it.

"…"

The person on the form was a well-known actor, his son had been begging him to request he come here in order to watch him slip up in a routine that always resulted in someone dying, allowing them to kill off the rest of the troupes that came in, mostly in order to keep from telling the tale to anyone. His eyes shut for a moment as he felt pained.

* * *

"_Arigotou Otou sama! That was awesome!" He looked towards his son who animatedly turned his gaze towards the gory courtyard, a smirk coming to his lips and nodding. He was the perfect heir, taking after his sire. After all, he saw no need for these silly fakes, and their only good entertainment was when their lives were literally on the line._

"_What do you think?" He heard his wife say towards the all to silent daughter sitting next away from them. His eyes looked back his first brood and wife towards his second spawn and watched her looking away. A slow sneer coming to his face as that vacant face turned back towards him, she never said anything. However with that look, he didn't think she needed to._

_She thought she was better than such sport. Well, at least she kept to her noble heritage. Even if it wasn't his preferred way of seeing it. He let his eyes turn back to his son who was grinning ear to ear and talking his ear off. Happily he indulged in allowing the conversation to continue._

* * *

However this time, the actor was not on the stage he had once witnessed him on while in a travel between territories. He was sitting on a boat, next to a man with bright blue eyes and a long black mane, both fishing and looking quite easy. The actors eyes however, were what caught his own.

When he had seen them live, the boy's eyes had been a bright blue, entrancing and exotic, used perfectly to pull the audience in. Something he would even admit to being victim too. However now… they were, in the meager light he could get from the moon. A shade of green.

His eyes flicked to her and he turned, leaving her hands still up and slamming the door into them hearing a yelp before she scuffled off. He moved towards his window ceil and perched against it, letting the moonlight illuminate the creature that sat there. His dark green eyes narrowing and then widening down on the one that was captured with in time.

Though he had just buried him earlier that day, the wicked daimyo felt a shiver go down his spine.

Had he not known any better, he could have sworn that a younger version of his son was staring back at him.

* * *

**A/N**: OH MY GOD SLAP ME SILLY WITH SAMEHADA! PLOT! In more ways than one. Just a reminder that reviews are WORSHIPPED! Like Hidan does to Jashin… only with out the blood… and guts… and sadism… well, maybe sadism if you like it that way… hrm…. –taps chin thoughtfully- Anyways! You Get the point! Reviews are well appreciated, well noted, and are gasoline for this writing vehicle, so drop one if yer feelin' it! I'll see ya next chapter!


	4. He has Profound Hobbies

**A/N: **Hello my lovlies. Sorry the updates took a momentarily drop, but due to things outside of my personal life, and in my academic, and social life I have had to change priorities. That being said, finals is a week away come tomorrow for me, so I won't be updating much. (Or I may update more, I don't know, it always changes.) So until then, let me thank you guys who reviewed and get another installment of hold me close up. (As what else am I supposed to do while waiting for laundry to be done? Work on my Italian composition? Naah.)

Thank you to…

**SerbiaTakesCntrl  
The Ghost Writer  
Karol Reinhart  
XSweetXSourXSoulX**

For the wonderful reviews! I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Also… I'm kinda…sorta… adding a character out of Naruto for this, for humors sake more than anything.. keep and eye out for it and then once you hear the character, think about the troupe… and then start laughing... and now for the chapter!

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**He has Profound Hobbies**

Hizukiru never thought jail could be so enjoyable.

A muscular body that stank of sweat, blood, and dirt was pressed heavily against his chest and body, a head was buried into his neck as it licked and bit up the column of his throat. He felt warm, and aroused, as well as good. His 6' 0" (he guessed) cellmate feeling him up all to happily. Honestly, Hizukiru didn't know what part of this situation was better.

The fact of how he got there.

* * *

_A male body turned a sharp corner as shouts followed him down a more established part of the city. He could hear people's feet pounding the ground as his heart hammered in his chest. He looked ahead, the hotel would be two blocks ahead of him, if he could just make it till then-_

_His foot caught on a rock and he ate dirt. His face burning from the friction of the impact. The yells were getting closer and he looked over his shoulder as he picked himself up, before he knew it though, the guards were on top of him, one jumping and throwing their body onto his own. He let out a yelp as one became two, and it accumulated into a five man dog pile._

_**A little drastic, no?**__ Was all he could think as they bound his wrists behind his back and held the rope in front of him. A good 20 or so people standing around the posse now watching as the guards snarled, boos began to follow him as they started to lead him through town._

"_Thank you!" He shouted out happily, the crowd continuing to throw random fruits and vegetables at him. He had no idea how they got there. "You've been a wonderful audience! Performing for you has been an intense joy!" His cheerful demeanor kept up as he added a bounce to his step._

_A man from the back shouted out, "You Suck!"_

"_Why thank you young man!"_

"_I'm 85!"_

_Hizukiru didn't falter in his charade, "Why thank you, Mr. Crypt Keeper!"_

"_SCREW YOU!"_

_The guards had to gag him in the end to keep him from provoking a riotous mob._

_But they hadn't seen anything yet…_

* * *

Or the way this man immediately jumped him once the actor had caught onto the sexually frustrated vibe he contained. Either way, the result the temporary submissive found himself in was to his liking.

He just hoped he was out though by the time Hizaia caught wind of his going ons, and given how quickly he had seen the man gather information, that could be any moment.

Teeth dug into his neck and he arched, hissing and letting his mind return to the being in front of him, nails digging into his shoulders and feeling the hand clenched to his backside tighten. The guy was currently whispering something or another about how he smelt good, but he simply smirked at it and let his legs come up and wrap around his waist. Hearing the man groan and lean into him while his hand came up and clenched into his hair. The friction that was caused at the dry grinding against his smaller form was absolutely delicious.

There was banging on the bars behind him, the vibrations going against his back making him fight back a hiss as he arched at the same time the man tightened his grip on his backside.

"HEY. KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!"

The man he shared the small cell with immediately stopped, his head resting on his shoulder breathing heavily while his arms lazily came up and wrapped around his bald head. His forehead coming and resting against it lightly. The guard behind them scowled. "Last thing I wanna fucking hear is two fags going at it like two stray dogs in heat."

Smiling lightly Hizukiru slowly tilted his head and looked over his shoulder, his green eyes shut and he gave a mischievous grin. "Would you rather participate?"

He choked as his haori was grabbed and he was yanked back against the bars. A flip and his front was twisted and pressed to them. His eyes narrowed but he kept the smile innocently on his face as the guard hovered forward and his rank breath moved against his face.

"Listen to me you little shit. The day I join a pair of bitches like you is the day dumbasses like you stop stealing." A blank look came to the actor before he slowly leaned forward so his head pressed against the bars and grazed the officer's. He felt him stiffen as he opened his eyes and smiled cutely.

"Aww, that's too bad officer, I've yet to have a man of the law, an this guy behind me's got me all hot and ready to go."

The man reached through the bars and grabbed his head before yanking it back and slamming it forward. Black stars dotted his vision before he was released and Hizukiru stumbled back holding his head, feeling large hands come up and grasp his shoulders lightly to steady him. The guard looked them up and down, before he began to laugh.

"Actually you know what, you two make a nice couple! Keep doing what you were doing! A little shit like you deserves it up the ass now and then!"

The actor bit back a small wry smile as the man turned to leave before he hissed softly, "Oi." The beady eyes turned towards him and there was a jingling sound. His head lifted lightly and he felt his lips pull into a wide grin. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The guard looked at him and Hizukiru's eyes became lidded and lazy while his grin shrank only a little to something gentler. The keys to the cell jingled in his hand and he watched the eyes of the man narrow before gaining a snarl on his face. His head twisting immediately to the side.

"Sho! Get in here! One of the damn prisoners is causing problems!" He felt his hand clench on the keys and felt his new friend move away from him. His own body moved towards the back wall and up onto the bench that was there. His back coming against the wall flatly and the keys swaying in his grasp.

He watched a younger man come in from the left, dressed in the royal guard's uniform. His eyes narrowed, as the boy's own looked at the keys and then on his face, a scowl appeared. Reaching into his belt, he moved for his own keys and moved towards the bars. Unlocking it. The door swung open and Hizukiru's body began to tense lightly. Anticipation began to bloom into his chest but he held it down and kept his breathing steady. If he lost it then he wouldn't get out of this cell at all tonight.

The two guards rushed in. The one formerly speaking with him reaching his body first, hands clenching onto his form while the younger darted for the keys. Hizukiru felt the friction of a hand against his own while his throat was clenched onto by the elder guard causing him to gasp and buck.

And then something warm splashed onto his face, and the elder guard's hand went limp.

Slowly he watched as the guard fell to the side, and then heard a cry. He felt his mind go quiet though as his eyes became lidded and his face became blank. The man on the floor choking as his throat was blossoming blood out onto the floor. The keys still in his hand, he stored them into his haori and then looked towards where the younger was.

It seemed his cellmate was taking his time with that one. To Hizukiru, the world slowed down, and he watched the shiv he hadn't been aware the man was holding on him slowly twist in the human meat bag's stomach. His lips pulling downward and his blue eyes began to grow harsh.

This was not how it was supposed to work. No one was supposed to be killed. Hizukiru didn't work this way. So why was this happening? He heard his soft breathing in his ears and felt his heart pound in his head while he steadied his breathing and his world filled with those two sounds. Slowly he watched the man, his cellmate; allow the younger to go limp and bleed out on the floor and wall he was gasping against. His cellmate had a wide grin on his face.

Disgust filled Hizukiru's stomach and he withheld the need to retch as it taunted the back of his throat.

Time picked back up as the man turned to him and rushed him, blood covering his body from his victims. His head was yanked back by it's hair as the taller smashed his mouth down against his own. The taste of copper and salt filled Hizukiru's mouth as he kissed back immediately on response and instinct. Hands on the back of his baldhead before the murderer ripped away from him. His mouth hissing, "Would'a loved to fuck a little piece like you. But it seems our time here is up."

The 22-year-old's blue eyes watched as he darted out of the cell and down the hall. His head buzzing lightly as he clearly heard a door open and close somewhere in the distance. His eyes flicked back down towards the two dead corpses before he slowly blinked. Then was back.

"GUARDS! HELP! PLEASE! HE'S KILLED THEM! HE'S KILLED THEM!" It left him in a hysteric shriek and his body rushing forward, the jingle of the keys muted by his clothes. There were shouts and people running, he looked pleadingly at the five or six that showed. Immediately orders were given.

His body was told to go towards the back wall and the horror of what happened around him slowly disappeared. An inward smugness hit him for what he was about to do but his face remained terrified as he shuddered and shrank back. The blood on his face was cooling and felt sticky, he wanted a shower. Questions were asked, little which he paid any attention mentally to but all he gave stuttering and shaky answers too. Some with tears and some after they'd dried.

The process of it all took perhaps three minutes, long after at least four guards had ran out after the man, and left two behind. The bodies yet to be touched, but blood somehow still managing to get onto a few of the men's uniforms. A vain part of his mind recognized that those stains would never come out, the coolness though that ran through him once the two had turned their backs and had them to the bars though didn't allow him time to care though.

He slowly lifted from his spot sitting on the bench. The shuddering left him and his breathing became silent. His eyes narrowed as he studied their uniforms from where he was standing. None of them had high collars, so it would be easy to do what he wanted to. He slipped off the wooden sandals on his feet and allowed his feet to touch the cold cement floor, his shadow dyed red as it moved over the crimson that painted parts of it.

He began to move towards the two guards and didn't' stop even as one spoke to another.

"That guy was a real nut case. Why didn't he off this kid?"

Why they never turned their heads to talk to each other Hizukiru didn't bother to ponder as he focused on simply one thing. It was awfully hard for him not to talk or be sarcastic and blunt at this moment either. But if Hizaia taught him one thing, it was complete dedication paid.

"Probably didn't try to piss him off Hiro taunted him a lot and Sho looked up to hi-" Hands shot out and clamped onto the top of both of their heads. There was a loud slam as their heads in sync slammed back against the bars with a rather large force. Their bodies crumpling to the ground now unconscious and Hizukiru's lips pulled down into a grimace.

He hoped he didn't cause any permanent damage to the two, it would be really unfortunate. Quietly he dug out the keys and pulled the one the guard had used when he threw him in here to begin with before reaching through the bars. A few moments of fussing with it passed before he heard a click and the door swung open again. Quietly he stepped out and looked at his clothing.

The blood that was in it with some work would come out eventually, but he couldn't just walk out of here covered in it and hope not to get noticed…

His eyes flicked back towards the two guards, measuring them up and tilting his head. A small smile came to his lips and his eyes squinted.

That would work just fine.

….

Hizaia paced nervously in his room, eyes flicking up after a few moments and a small grumble coming to his lips. His black hair swishing back and forth as his hands were clamped behind his back. Jini had been brought over earlier in the evening after her performance, and was with the other actresses. Already she was showing aggression at the idea of an actor being the head lead.

That was a good thing though; his student needed an aggressive opponent. However what wasn't at the moment was that it was almost three in the morning and said student had yet to show neither hide nor hair of himself. And they were rooming together. He expected Hizukiru to be angry. However he didn't expect him to do something like this.

He heard footsteps outside and his cold eyes flicked up, staring for a few moments before there was a turning of keys and the door opened. His eyes narrowed and he blinked with a blank look on his face before he raised an eyebrow.

"Hizukiru, what are you doing in a royal guard's uniform?"

The brown haired student came in quietly and shut the door behind them. A knap sack over his shoulder before he moved towards the bathroom. Hizaia followed him immediately and watched as he began to strip down, his eyes narrowing as he caught blood on the glove, then glanced at the knap sack which was dropped down onto the floor. He moved nakedly away from his mentor who continued to watch as he pulled a string from inside of a knap sack against the wall and hung it up in the shower, before grasping the knap sack.

Hizaia felt his blood run cold as he watched the dark stained hakama and haori be strung up appropriately. The showerhead was directed towards them before it was turned on and hot water began to spray out. Pink droplets began to come from the clothes as they were hit immediately. He looked back towards his student who sat on the toilet seat and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them to his bandaged chest and burying his mouth into his knees.

"…Did you do it?" He questioned after a few moments. He himself had killed before, and had also witnessed the 22 year old do it on occasion. The troupe was not clean of the blood of others, they never had been. However Hizukiru was not evil enough to do it out of shear want. Need perhaps, they had once had a man that had figured out who he actually was. Once. And then never again. Or when the troupe had issues with bandits.

The boy was skilled when he felt the need to be, but he was nothing physically above the combat level of a bandit, or maybe a high-ranking genin. At least, that's what he played it to be. Being extremely observant when need be had huge advantages for him, and being as calculative and manipulative as _she_ was in a hard spot could make her just as deadly as he used to be back as a head of the guard.

Hizaia felt those quiet blue eyes move onto him and focused back onto him to see Hizukiru getting up and undoing the bandages binding his chest as he moved towards the sink.

"Inadvertently." Was the feminine voice that followed out, "I meant to simply knock them out, however the man in the cell with me decided otherwise." The voice was empty in its tone and made the mentor slowly frown as he crossed his arms. Finding out why his student was in a cell wasn't important right now, it happened now and then anyways to any of the troupe. What was, was the fact that this seemed to have had an emotional impact. For he was back to his core persona.

He watched her for a few moments and sighed lightly, it being practically muted by the shower though. "Will you be fine then?" A blink came and she looked over at him after removing one contact from her eye, the bright blue and dark green contrasting before she removed the other one and blinked a few times to rewet them.

"There is no reason I shouldn't be-"

"Bullshit, you just saw two men get killed and had their blood on you. You're a clean killer when you have to do it at all. That's how we all are with the exception of Kenpachi." There was a flinch at the mention of one of the main stagehands. She slowly winced at the memory a rather bad confrontation between herself and the large man that resulted in putting her out of commission for two months a year back. She generally didn't associate with the stagehands anymore since then except for the occasional wrestle in the sheets. But never with that man.

Hizaia snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her back on track. "Answer me gaki."

"As long as there remains a job for me to do Hizaia dono, I can do it." Was the simple reply that returned to his ears.

"That doesn't mean anything to me if your mental state is not sound."

"When is it ever sound?" She had him there; he blinked for a moment and reached up, feeling blood lightly crust parts of her brown hair before running his hand lightly through it. His blue eyes showed his concern as he stared her down before he winced and sighed.

"Alright, you win." He grumbled lowly, "Should I track the bastard that did it down and send that bloody brute after him? He's probably itching for a fight since the other stagehands are afraid of him now."

There was a pause and he saw a little more spark return to the kid's eyes and a small smirk come to her lips. However he already knew that the elegant creature that only showed when needed was gone and Hizukiru was back in the hot seat.

"Nah, don't bother. After all…." He snickered rubbing his nose sheepishly.

"He was a great kisser."

"…?"

* * *

_Back at that important place…_

* * *

Dark green eyes blazed as a finely manicured hand slammed down next to the picture of Hizukiru of the traveling actors troupe. The daimyo scowled down at the cheerfully lazy picture, burning holes into the young actor's face.

_Why do you look so much like my son? Why do you look so much like __**me**__? _Those eyes were the perfect color, which jaw structure, the height, it was too uncanny. He felt his body shaking and then heard the door open behind him, light from out in the hallway slowly creeping onto his back. His hair was down and out, his breathing low and soft. He heard a small sound and looked over at his wife who came in after only a few moments. Coming to a halt beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her immediately and watched her eyes move down towards the item of his frustration, a soft gasp following her. "…Who is that?"

The daimyo slowly lifted his head and let out a very long breath. "He's that actor Shin wanted to bring here. Hizukiru of something or another. Zen brought it to me earlier." He felt her body press closer towards him and let his chin rest on her head, slowly burying his face into her hair inhaling quietly.

"…Who is his sire?" The question was soft and filled with wonder, "He looks almost noble."

"He is under the care apparently of Hizaia, the head of the troupe and his mentor." He had gone and gathered what he could from the messenger when he had been done thinking and had gotten over his recent shock. "The man next to him in this picture."

"They barely look alike."

"I have Jimbeiru is working on it." He watched her angelic face immediately look up and her brown eyes harden quietly. A cold calculative gaze settled on him before she looked back down quietly, "It's unknown when he showed up in the man's life but apparently he claims him to be a nephew of sorts. I'm not sure at the moment."

"Why are you interested?" It came out as a snap and it made him immediately look at her before he blinked and slowly looked back down at the picture that was shining back. His breathing easy before it came out in a sigh and he tucked her closer to his body.

There was a few moments of quiet before he slowly released her and grasped the picture, the light hit it and it shined making her wince. He grabbed a kunai off of a table as they were in his office and slammed the picture to the wall.

"Our son is gone." Was the very calm response he had, a harsh glare however met his wife's gaze, unsurprised as she didn't falter. "And yet there is this boy that looks like him. Who has my eyes, and seems to have your jaw structure. My height, a combination of you and me that I am not aware of having and you are not aware of bearing." He reached up and tapped the photo lightly, "And there is a body of a daughter we were never able to find."

To be a ruler, and good at it. One cannot afford to take things at face value, nor can they afford to be stupid. Slowly he watched his wife eyes move to the photo and move closer, her eyes becoming cooler and harsher by the second.

It was her voice that ushered the next command.

"Put out a warrant for his arrest, and a bounty on his head. Alive. I want to meet this boy."

The daimyo watched the mistress of the house move quietly out of the room with that, her walk silent and her presence almost masked, before a small smirk pulled onto his lips.

_Kami I think I just fell in love with her all over again._

Glancing back at the picture, he let out a chuckle.

"God I love that woman."


	5. And Lies in the Darkness Waiting

**A/N: **Alrighty, and we're back with a fifth installment, it's relatively short but very plot important. I'm starting this on Wednesday the fourth mind you so I may not get this up until the weekend. We shall we though… we shall see (I like this story so much it pulls me away from things I should be doing).

Thankyous for reviewing go to the wonderful **SerbiaTakesCntrl **and **XSweetXSourXSoulX**! You guys make my day.

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**And Lies in the Darkness Waiting.**

_One Week Later…_

"They messed up my hair, nose, and chin."

Hizaia felt his eye twitch at his student's comment, standing beside him quietly. Hizukiru stood in a new haori now, this time a dark red while his hakama was a simple all black with no pattern. His hands in his sleeves and his wooden sandals on his feet tacking lightly as he moved from one foot to another and then leaned forward. His hair brown hair slightly shaggier than it had been and his dark green eyes narrowed as he examined the poster in front of him, "No idiots gonna mistake this for me."

Hizaia allowed his face to fall into his hand and then shaking his head. The poster looked exactly like his student, he didn't care what the gaki was saying, what unnerved him was that it was a bounty poster of all things. He let out a slow breath and let his hand come down from his face before looking back at the poster.

"Any idea who issued this?" There was a pause and he felt those eyes immediately latch onto him.

Hizukiru stared quietly at his mentor for a few moments and then stood up straight, his eyes lidded in thought before he looked back at the poster. There were several people who could consider putting a bounty on his head, however none with the financial aid or resources to do so… at least that he knew of. Those were outside of his bloodline though.

He inhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair before shaking it slowly, "None except the impossible." Indicating who Hizaia and himself both prayed it was not.

The head of the troupe glanced quietly back at the poster and reached up, before ripping it down, and staring at the writing on the bottom. The board it was attached to unmoving as they stood under the roof it had been placed under to protect it, and now them from the rain on the trail. Camp was set up perhaps a good mile away from where they currently stood.

It had been the main stagehand returning from a visit in town 10 kilometers out that had notified Hizaia of the poster. Simply telling him in passing of course. Much to Hizukiru's pleasure and terror, the tall frightening man had interrupted his time with the new actress to tell him directly. Mostly to interrogate him on what the hell he did to get a large bounty on his head, and then began to demand a fight to see if the head it was placed on really worth the price it was given.

Hizukiru's only saving grace was that Hizaia showed up before Kenpachi could grab his blade and cause a repeat of their last confrontation. His master dragging him out by the ear snapping at him making so confused until the two had ran to the poster to look at it themselves.

And so here they were.

"It says for suspicions of impersonation of false persons." Hizukiru winced at this and then looked at his mentor who continued to eye the piece critically, his face cool and calm. "As well as the murder of a noble figure." He looked back up towards his student who looked somewhere between nauseous and concerned. He pointed at the bench beneath the poster board, "Sit down before you fall down." The 22 year old obeyed all to willingly. His cool blue eyes turned back towards the poster and he let out another sigh. "This is bad."

"No, this is a shit storm waiting to happen." Was the correction the younger gave him. Hizaia couldn't find it in himself to laugh. They had already heard the news in a passerby of the death of a daimyo's son. It was the first thing they heard when they had gotten into the Port City of Tea Country. That was four days ago though. They had since been making their way slowly out.

However for his student to be suspected of helping in the murdering of a daimyo when they had been in Tsuki no Kuni just a week before hand, when the murder took place… someone was out to frame the boy this time. There was no way he could have committed the crime.

Further more there was no way For Him to. A soft growl developed in his chest before he folded the poster and slipped it into his haori. "Tell no one of this."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Was the grunt. The two were quiet as he pondered before Hizaia brought his attention back.

"You know what this means, correct?" The thought was something the student immediately grimaced at. "One of the other actress's will have to take your position, 3 million Ryo is likely to catch the attention of many. It will also likely be for a good while, until the bounty is cleared at _least._ Or we find the one sponsoring it." A loud curse was his response, Hizaia didn't bat an eye, nor did he scold him though. "I can't have you on stage without placing yourself and the troupe in danger."

At the quiet he knew his student agreed, bearing no grudge either. His eyes flicked over towards the dulled green eyes for a moment and he watched as a soft breath exited the 5' 7" form before it was continued softly, the rain the only sound in the background, "Should someone come that's too strong… Hizaia…"

The head of the troupe immediately understood, and his gaze hardened before he grabbed the younger by his hair and yanked his head back, staring quietly down with a scowl before then descended. He felt hands gripping onto his haori as their mouths connected and held tightly onto the body in front of him tightly. He broke away; keeping his arms around the younger's form and rested his head against Hizukiru's as his face was buried into his chest.

Nothing else needed to be said; they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

….

Hizukiru leaned forward quietly from his spot next to Hizaia as he watched from a fold out chair as Jini took the stage. Eyes lidded but focused on the actress as she moved through the dance number in the back with a good other few dancing girls while the lead role went through their lines. He felt warmth in his chest at the fact the woman was infuriated by her minor role. It almost brought a smile to his lips on the fact that it wasn't him up there so he got to see all this.

Almost. Not quite though. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt him to not be able to go back up, but at the moment there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. The safety of himself and the troupe came first. Quietly he shut his eyes and rested his chin on his arms as he used the empty fold out seat in front of him to rest his head and arms on, thinking about the look Hizaia had given him earlier. He hadn't received one like that since he had first entered the man's tutelage.

It was practically screaming at him for having a moment of weakness, and he didn't expect anything less from the man. He had at that time been having one and was giving into that fear he suddenly gained. Someone may come and take him away from his home… he opened his eyes slowly and scowled up fiercely at the scene in front of him.

Enough so that the lead role immediately stopped and blinked at the feeling those eyes were giving her and backed away making the girls behind her immediately murmur. There was a few moments of pause in the practice tent making Hizaia slowly glance over towards the student who had something akin to a scornful glare in his eyes and a snarl on his lips before reaching up and resting a hand on his head.

The feeling dissipated, the look vanished and a calm and cool, though slightly confused Hizukiru looked back at him with a raised brow. The man sighed lightly and shut his eyes before looking back up towards the actress, her name was Shinra and nodded. She began to continue again, though he noticed slightly less as enthusiastically as she had before.

She wasn't as weathered as he needed her to be unfortunately. His five-year protégé taking notice of this as well but saying nothing as he glanced back ahead and rose a brow. It was impolite to criticize another actor or actress, even though he was holding his tongue back at the moment as she stumbled through another line. As the scene ended and the girls moved out of the tent, Hizaia turned his attention towards his student who's eyes were shut and shaking his head.

"You see, you become the best and they start to rely on you. It seems they've gotten lazy. I'm going to have to have them do several more practices until they can all get it right. The dancers were more distracting than the actress, that shouldn't happen."

Hizukiru bit back a bitter chuckle. No, it shouldn't. His eyes opened slowly and he looked back up at the stage for a few moments and rose a brow, making Hizaia also look back up.

The 5' 7" actress scowled down at them both from her spot on stage, her arms crossed and her face livid. Both of them looked away from Higurashi, Jini for a moment and then looked back. Hizaia's mouth opening lightly and his face becoming blank and apathetic. "Can I help you Higurashi chan?"

"Can you tell me why someone of 10 years in this profession is in the back _Dancing_ like some little tart!" Was the shrill reply that came from the ruby red lips of Jini. Her body adorned the classic geisha garb, however since it was simply a practice, the make up and hair wasn't necessary. The head leaned back in his chair seeming perplexed. However Hizukiru was fighting back a soft laugh under his breath.

To let Hizaia know he was completely amused by the acting out would result in something worse than what was already happening to him. He might place him with the stagehands. He immediately scowled. He couldn't let that happen. He shut his eyes and sighed lightly leaning back also in his chair much like his mentor, however mostly out of habit.

His eyes opened, traveling up and looking at the tent ceiling as it dripped slightly with the condensation it was gaining from the rain outside. The rains pelting the tent making him relaxed, the sound of it streaming down the side off the roof allowing his head to tilt back and go elsewhere as his mentor scolded the new woman.

If his parents had found him and his cover was finally blown, then this contentment he felt in this setting wouldn't last. When he had heard about their son passing, his…. Her brother passing, he hadn't worried. However now, he was extremely concerned.

Should they find him, _his_ home would be viciously ripped from him. He would lose everyone in the troupe, and they would target Hizaia in an attempt to force him to submit and punish him. He might lose it all to a stream of red that would be painted across whatever camp ground they were in.

Lids slowly opened and misted dark green eyes focused behind them while the face remained blank and he continued to stare at the ceiling. A drop of water coming down and hitting him in the forehead but allowed to slide off and continue its trek gravity was banking it on.

His eyes moved towards the man sitting beside him who soon was standing and calmly arguing with the infuriated woman. He shut them and listened to the water drip with a sigh.

Hizukiru couldn't allow that to happen.

His fist clenched lightly at his side and his nails dug into his skin, unnoticed by the quarreling duo.

He _wouldn't._

…

A hawk screeched across the sky as it soared, riding on a few thermals, which caused it to rise higher and higher. Two figures watched it from underneath an over hang as they sat and drank tea while eating lunch that was retrieved back from the small village they had passed through unnoticed. A blessing in disguise so to say due to the fact that large villages near shinobi bases were likely to gain them nothing but trouble.

A stick of dango was grasped by a pale blue hand and lifted, a mouth behind a large neck band of a cloak opened and two rows of sharp teeth bit down lightly on the stick before pulling the sweet snacks off. There was quiet chewing before the rest of the dango on the soon disappeared and the stick was calmly placed down on the napkin it had been sitting on.

The kasa only shifted slightly causing a bell to ring as the taller of the two swallowed and the shorter took a sip of his tea. Then set down the cup. They were at a meeting point for the time being, waiting for someone to arrive.

The taller then spoke, "He's late neh?"

There was a shift and bob from the shorter, the one to deliver their next orders liked to take his time more than often. The man didn't apply it towards the boy being lazy either, just that his mind was usually else where such as his art. He shook his head and slowly pushed his kasa up, staring out before hearing someone running. The two tensed as a messenger ninja skidded to a halt in front of them.

There was nothing spoken as the ninja approached, obviously based in a civilian village as he ignored the both of them and reached toward a rolled up paper in a sack on his shoulder, pulling it out, as well as some hammer and nails, he moved to applying the poster onto the board that was behind them.

Not a word was spoken before the man was off again once he was finished, just a simple messenger doing his job. Curious however, the taller of the two began to look up at the poster before getting to his feet so he didn't have to look behind him.

The face of a young man stared back at him, lips pulled into a small frown and eyes narrowed off, but looking directly through him it seemed at least to him. He looked familiar enough however.

* * *

_"So. Which one is yours?"_

_ "The dark blue one."_

* * *

It was the lad that snatched his wallet back in Tsuki no Kuni. It seemed trouble had followed him more so than it had before. He reached into his cloak lightly and ran his hand over the sake gourd he had stolen from the boy in return for the theft he himself had experienced. His eyes shut for a moment as he ran the meeting even through his head again.

"Someone you know, Kisame?" It was interrupted by his partner making him grunt lightly and bob his head.

"A gaki I met in Tsuki." Was the simple statement, "Small world it appears. Neh, Itachi san?" His eyes traveled down towards the amount being stated, not expecting an answer, and let out a soft whistle between his teeth, "It appears trouble follows him more so than I believed."

* * *

_Not one to see a crime against him go unpunished, his body followed the thin form of the boy from the rooftops, watching as he evaded the guards almost too well. He would admit the kid had skill to some degree; he could easily outrun the typical bandit or genin._

_ It seemed he was holding back though, particularly when he had avoided the dive that had happened before he was set off. He fought back a chuckle as he watched him twist out of a man who appeared in front of him in an attempt to stop him, breaking into clear road before his foot snagged._

_ He had a hard time believing the gaki went down that easily with just a rock, however the five men that jumped on top of him cause even his face to grimace at the thought of the weight and being crushed. He watched little fool get apprehended appropriately and his hands bound before he was starting to be lead through, angering the crowd by complimenting them on being a "wonderful audience."_

_ A chuckle moved through him at that and he shook his head, following them back towards the jailhouse the gaki was to be placed in. Once inside, he briefly dropped down beside the low window and peered inside. Eyes narrowing for a few moments at the man in one of the cells, bald headed, lightly bearded, he chuckled lowly as the royal guard drug the squirming boy in and threw him inside the cell after unbinding him. No mercy would be spared it appeared. He watched as they left after locking it and he looked up, towards the wall, and then back towards his company._

_ There was no movement between the two. Deciding to stop here, where he was sure the boy was being suitably punished for his crime now, he looked back up and began to move away. His sensitive hearing catching a crash inside of the building making him look back._

_ It appeared the boy was pinned up against the wall, his cellmate holding sexual aggression towards him. This being said though, the gaki seemed to be giving into it all to willingly. He felt his eyes wince lightly not in pain but in the odd neutrality that set into him, before he slowly shrugged._

_ That was one way to solve a confrontation he guessed. He had his own ways of solving problems and it would never be something like that; however he'd let the young brat be the young brat though and tossed it out of his mind. He'd taken care of a loose end it was no longer his concern now._

* * *

"…He was strange though." He continued with a chuckle, not that he himself was one to talk. He slowly looked towards the younger who was eyeing him with onyx eyes. "Very observant…" It was said quietly and offhandedly before he shrugged and moved to sit back down with his dango. The boy didn't act like a murderer when he had seen him or talked to him.

The gaki in fact seemed like someone very unfeeling, even with negative emotion, a scent of apathy about him even when he had followed him after he had pick pocketed him first. He held little care even when he had snagged others wallets after his own.

Kisame Hoshigaki let out a sigh and slowly shrugged it off, his blade leaning against the wall beside him as he grasped another dango stick and bit into it. His partner, Itachi Uchiha taking a sip of hot tea quietly from his cup before glancing at the picture of the boy also.

His eyes flicked towards his partner who had a contemplative look on his face as he chewed and then it was gone, hidden behind his large Akatsuki cloak's neck band and his kasa adjusted.

"Deidara kun is particularly late today…" Was the soft sigh after he swallowed.

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N**: You just never know who you're gonna meet and have connections with later on down the road. 'Lrighty then! You've read, now go review! Go. Push the button…. Puuuuuuush. –Laughs- I'm gonna go study.


	6. He is Aware that Getting Screwed

**A/N:** AAAAAnd we're back! Summer is up, and my mind is a reelin'. I have a full time job now for the summer (Internship) and it's workin' out nicely. But that's not gonna keep me from writing at home. (Multiple projects dealing with my room though may very well do so however.) Also! Things start to change here, Soooooo!

**SerbiaTakesCntrl –** I was on a college computer when I got your review and my two freshmen friends were with me. They both stared at me when I started geeking out because I was so happy about it, thank you for the long and generous review! You are a goddess!

**XSweetXSourXSoulX – **Indeed it does my avid reader, indeed it does! There should be interesting developments in the next few chapters.

**Herio907 – **TT_TT Summer makes it difficult to have spit ball sessions dude… I'm glad you liked the chapter. Oh, and calling me dear… BROMANCE VIOLATION MAN! BROMANCE VIOLATION! (I call the pet names god damn it!)

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**He's is Aware that "Getting Screwed,"**

_Two months later…_

"What is the definition of a good man? Or for that matter… what is the definition of good? Is to having certain morals, or virtues? Being able to fit in a particular role that is desired of the person? Is it the way someone walks or talks, the way they present themselves and give themselves to the public?"

Dark green eyes watched from up in the Sakura tree their owner sat in. Shaggy dark brown hair moved lightly in the wind as a few of the petals moved by. Down below, they watched the woman, Higurashi, Jini, a famous actress of the traveling actors troupe they were a part of continue her monologue.

"Perhaps it is the way, that a man is willing to sacrifice himself for his people and his family. To be able to give himself over to the opposing forces to deflect those he protects."

She had only been a member for a two months and a week. Dark green eyes closed slowly and a breath exited a mouth through their nose.

"Or… perhaps a man, is not good at all."

Hizukiru looked away from the woman as she turned her attention towards him from his perch in the tree. The scent was calming to him, something he was forcing himself to find a lot of in the past few weeks.

"Perhaps, a man is always jaded; and when backed into a corner, focuses on nothing but his enemies."

She wanted him dead. That much was certain.

His head leaned back and he placed it against the large trunk the branches clung to as his mentor, Youko, Hizaia, former royal guard of Tsuki no Kuni and head of the troupe, clapped politely. Standing up, the man moved forward nodding. "Alright Higurashi. That's good for tonight." The woman nodded and bowed politely moving off the makeshift platform into the camp. Dark green eyes followed her the entire way and then towards the platform.

The space he had left when he was forced to step down was so easily filled.

He wasn't taking it well.

"Hizukiru."

"Ah?" A soft breath exited Hizukiru in gesture and he looked towards his mentor, eyes lidded and uncommitted as the ice blue eyes of the 6' 5" man stood below him. His black hair was clean and cut now, so it hung in a slick pony tail nobles could find and his bangs didn't spike every which way. It was a civil appearance for the mentor.

_A civil appearance for an accurate representation of an elegant student._ His mind snarled bitterly.

The first few days after his bounty had been placed, they had gained their first hit. A bounty hunter by the name of Yaouzu. He was a low time bandit with no where to go but up. It 's hard to hit hell after all when you're on rock bottom. However that was where he was now, as it had been Dana, the burlesque dancer he denied that shoved a dagger through his chest when his guard was down.

After the first _week_. A woman had shown that dealt with venomous snakes. Planting one inside of the stagehand tent on accident. While vile she was, lucky she was not. They had lost two men, but the world lost a snake charmer by the blade of a blood lusting demon.

Kenpachi hadn't been happy about it, but shocked all but Hizaia when he said that the men getting killed off by "poison" meant they were too weak to be worth anything anyways. He had killed the woman in retribution for his lost men, but other than that, seemed uncaring to the matter.

Hizukiru while uncaring towards the man's demeanor did not sleep well after the incident. He felt unsafe even when in a tent with Hizaia; anyone could come at any moment. His mounting paranoia at times was getting hard for him to restrain.

By the time the first month was up, they had encountered their first shinobi. Thankfully it was at least a D level, a genin that seemed to be unlucky. His dispatcher and catcher was the actor himself.

He could still feel the blood on his hands sometimes at night, and the look in the younger man's eyes when he had shoved a dagger into his abdomen before slicing his neck. Blood had sprayed his face that day, blood spilt by his own hand.

"It's time to head back."

There had been at least 8 other hits since then. Some maybe twice a week, others weeks apart. The bounty had also raised a few thousand ryo.

"Alright."

Having a bounty on his head, Hizukiru felt, was changing him in a dangerous way. One that was getting harder to hide from the troupe. One that he knew his mentor had long since caught onto.

Quietly, the 22 year old dropped from the tree landing in a crouch before looking up. The ice blue eyes of his mentor following the length of his form as he let his hands slip into his haori.

"So what did you think?"

"She is too smug and rough. When she opens her mouth it should coax them in. She's not a man-"

"Neither are you-"

"Or looking like one. She should not _demand_ their attention nor _lure _it. But Coax It Sweetly and Gently. Like a lover's whisper of sweet nothings."

Hizaia eyed the boy before him as his eyes thankfully had a familiar blaze in them. He was concerned for his mental health, he had not been well in the head as of lately. It was something Jiya, the old poison mistress and tonic maker of the troupe had mentioned would be possible though. The dark circles on his eyes almost seemed to lighten at the criticism the younger actor had for what in all rights should be his elder peer.

However age meant nothing in this arena, or in this day or age. That kind of talk was for people who didn't live long to begin with. It was for shinobi however….

That bounty could change to dead or alive at any time.

Slowly his hand came up and rested on the brat's head before he ruffled his hair and let out a sigh. A slowly humored smile coming to his face at the boy's way of coping with his ordeal. It was hard for him to just step back, almost too hard that Hizaia swore he would break underneath it all.

Yet here he was, crushing a performance with zest in earnest in a method to help relieve some of his own pain. Most would call it lashing out, however Hizaia knew well enough the boy was keeping what he really wanted to say back, restrained from the rest of the world.

He was like a half open shell, and Hizaia was going getting a glimpse of the pearl that lingered inside. As long as he was getting that though, he knew the boy would be able to keep himself together. It was better than the girl that was shut down all the way, and so cold that cruelty was numb to her.

It was better than what Hizaia knew to be his student before she became this male persona.

A hand came up slowly and rested on his own and he blinked not noticing he had stared down his student for almost over a minute, green eyes curiously but coolly looking at him. For a moment he saw her there, staring back wondering, before it was gone and Hizukiru let out a dry laugh.

"I'm becoming a mess. Hizaia. Soon I'll be nothing but a dried up petal."

"Even dried up petals retain their beauty to some notion." Hizaia felt himself replying lightly, before chuckling and giving him a cheeky fox like smile, "And as long as you still have thoughts that bash your peers, trust me my boy, you'll be in full bloom even if you're not showing it off to the sunlight."

"A flower in the dark, an interesting notion." Hizukiru's fingers came to his chin and he glanced after the rest of the camp. His eyes became lidded and breathing soft as one of the trainees, the daughter of one of the actresses ran naked down the path, her 4 year old body stark nude making him chuckle. "Youth is great yes?"

"You're only 22, that's my line."

"Well then I succeeded in stealing your show and claiming your thunder."

Hizaia smiled.

At least he was still trying.

….

Hizukiru let out a groan from his spot in his tent, his bed was warmed to it's fullest, and no.

No female or male body lay beside him to make it so. His eyes fluttered as he stared up at the ceiling of the large thing before shutting them again and rolling to his side. He was alone at the moment, his sensei out on the town celebrating with the rest of the troupe.

It appeared that the luring of that minx Higurashi was good for something apparently. It made a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach and he rolled onto it with a dry heave.

What he wouldn't give to be out there though. To be in the crowds and to be laughing, happy. It was getting harder than ever with that woman showboating herself to maintain an upward curving of his lips and a twinkle in his eye. The most joy he had in the past week was perhaps when he was crushing her performance for Hizaia to a fine powdery substance.

"Hizukiru sama?"

Think the name of the she-devil and pray she not appear. It seems there is no God on Hizukiru's side after all.

Biting back a groan, his breathing continued softly as he heard his _peer_, if that's what Hizaia could think he could bear to even call her, enter his domain. His chest wasn't wrapped at the moment, he saw no point in it since everyone was gone… at least he had thought so. Remaining on his front he simply turned his head to stare at her and then paused in his venomous thoughts.

_Why is she naked?_ He perked his head up slowly in thought and then rose, seeing her eyes narrow on him. Stretching out like a languid cat, the actor spoke, "What Higurashi?" He fought back a smirk at her eyes combing over his figure and the want to raise an eyebrow suggestively. No, he did not want her, but his own minor pride, the amount he had for having his body, did want to rise and shove the little bitch down.

He hated her after all, something Hizukiru wasn't capable of doing easily. But this woman had taken his role, taken his spot in the warm light, and had helped to cast his life into disarray. Some was out of his hands, unable to be helped. That he didn't blame her for. Everything else, the way the shows continued, the way some people wouldn't even glance at him anymore, the way Hizaia's time with him was shrinking and shrinking.

It was as though he had gained a new sibling, one he wanted to stick postage stamps onto and mail off to never see again. It wasn't her fault the bounty was on his head though, nor was it her problem he was in this predicament. She in fact was minute compared to the facts he was facing. That it was probably the very people he really hated after him, and the fact that large bounty would eventually call in someone huge, and it would be too much for him. It was those things that really should draw his attention.

But as Hizukiru was human, and a charismatic one that was cold from the lack of light he usually had down on his head….

It was so much easier to be angry towards the one that was occupying his role he had worked to get to since Hizaia had picked him up from where he landed when he jumped.

"You should leave. You know."

His eyes focused in on her and blinked, raising an eyebrow slowly from his spot and sitting up a little more until he sat cross legged and back against a large wall of pillows. She was approaching him now, her eyes sparkling, dazzling towards him. His own dark green seemed to get darker with his contempt. Her voice was smooth as she stopped in front of his bed.

"You're putting everyone here in danger. All to keep yourself safe. You're rather selfish too."

Yes, he was, and he was aware of how selfish he was being. The first two people who had died proved that. Then when he took the life of the kid that had gotten unlucky, well, he could still feel the blood now and then at night.

Higurashi's knees rested on both sides of him as she stood on them after placing them on the bed, straddling his thighs she slowly lowered herself. His hakama covered lower half almost repulsed away from the frame making his eyes become narrowed and his face remain impassive. Her head hovered over his own as her hands came up onto his shoulders. His haori hanging open but ignored underneath her hands.

"You're a very strange person, Hizukiru kun. And strange when not understood, is also dangerous."

He didn't like Higurashi for a very simple reason when he really thought about it, when it all came down to it….

It was because even without the actions done upon him or in correlation to him, Higurashi was Vile and Deceitful in everyway imaginable, the only thing she really had going for her was her pretty face.

He felt fingers move onto his chin and his hand launched up. He felt her flinch as his hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her forward, eyes lidded as her body crashed onto his and his other arm slowly snaked up around her back, hand resting on the back of her neck after a few moments.

"…The same could be said of you." Was all he murmured after a few moments. He yanked back and felt her hands clench to his haori before they were ripped away and her body fell back onto the floor. "Jini."

He watched her eyes roll to him, burning with something and his own dark green remained lidded. His breathing remained soft before he turned his back to her and moved towards his vanity to the side. Grasping the chest bandages he left, he yanked his haori off and began to wrap his torso, turning to her in thought as she slowly sat up.

Neither moved until he was done and the haori was back on his body. His hands moved into his sleeves and he shut his eyes with a sigh. "I am not leaving."

"Too bad you don't have a choice." His eyes snapped open as something hit his neck, hand slamming up against it immediately and feeling a burning occur immediately, his neck going numb. His knees hit the floor as he stared at her, his arms becoming incredibly heavy, and watched a small smile to her lips as she moved the bow dart pipe away from it. Slowly her body rose and she sauntered towards him, bending down and placing a hand on his head and then gently around his jaw. Her figure was blurry and he felt his nerves set on end before her face moved into focus.

"This troupe is mine, and a beaten down mongrel like you has no place in it."

Higurashi, Jini was not just Vile and Deceitful, oh no…

His eyes began to shut.

Higurashi, Jini was just as Selfish as He only Imagined Himself to be.

"_Not all things happen for a reason, other than the reason that one just seemed it fit to happen."_

He had come too to find himself wrapped in a blanket on the back of a horse. His wrists tied and his ankles, but thankfully, still clothed. His eyes struggled to open after shutting from his wake before he forced them to stop struggling to open a second time and simply inhaled.

It was Higurashi, with her lavender scent he came to know as stench the past few month that was steering and riding. She was alone as well.

He hoped Hizaia skinned the bitch when she returned to the camp, he would make sure too if he didn't. His breathing remained the same, but the whore made the horse come to a stop all together, he could hear it breath out and flap it's lips together in annoyance, it's hooves pawing the ground.

A hand rested on the blanket and his face went blank, as it was neutral. A female voice that was harsher than Higurashi's appeared. "I know you're awake, Hizukiru. Which is good, we're almost there."

Where was "there?" He fought to open his eyes again and soon managed. The weight of the tranquilizer the woman had in him fighting against him tooth and nail. Nothing focused and everything was blurry. His eyes blinked once slowly, the twice, and he stared down at the ground below him.

Forest ground. The blanket didn't' move from it's lifted position and his eyes flicked up slowly in question towards the rider. Higurashi for sure stared down at him, his breathing easy as he studied her.

She wasn't naked anymore, which slightly disappointed him. The story would be more interesting to later tell if the woman who had tranquilized him and threw him onto a horse was still naked when he came too. At the same time though, all humor in the moment was lost as the glinting around her neck made his gaze sharpen and narrow down on it.

A former kunoichi. A _rouge_ kunoichi, how typical of the famous actress that could do quite the gymnastic stunts and seduce any audience.

A cheater through and through it seemed.

"If you're done picking me apart, I have work to do before I can get back to my job."

He raised a brow looking at her face now, her hair was white? He was getting ridden out by an albino? Well perhaps that would make up for the uninteresting factor of her former status. The blanket was shoved over his head making him let out a growl, finding his mouth to be gagged as the horse continued.

So he was gagged, tied up, and thrown onto a back of a horse.

"Your dissatisfaction will be gone in a moment." That harsh voice was back; he was actually finding her fake on more preferable. He then heard underneath her breath, "And mine will be to it's fullest."

Quietly he wondered if she preferred her opponents tied up and helpless to her attacks. He even wondered if it aroused her. He then bitterly remembered that she had been naked when she had attacked him. His annoyance disappeared though as his thought process gained another question.

….Where did she hide the pipe?

He didn't get a chance to ponder it as the horse had come to a stop again.

He heard her move down off it, the shuffling of the clothing she had worn all that had caused it before his body was yanked down carelessly. His head hit the ground and he let out a snarl against the gag immediately as pain bolted through it, dazing him. His body was uncoiled from the blanket, rolling lightly and a foot coming down to stop it. His eyes moved up to her form as it stood over him and she smiled down.

When had her teeth been that white? He looked at the hitai-ate around her neck with a large gash through it. Memorizing the sign and then looking back up at her. Breathing soft and blinking a few times. Soon she spoke.

"Ideally, I thought that I would turn you in for the bounty on your head, and then make my way over seas. After I had found out about it once your master had bought me up from my own, I had been really excited." Her foot moved from his wrapped chest to his throat and pressed, he began to buck and writhe at the lack of air before it let up lightly, "However, soon after taking your spot, I found that just collecting the money wouldn't be good enough. You see, your sensei, he really does like you, maybe even love you. I mean, that's what everyone else thinks."

She turned from him moving lightly away. Her lack of voice and the quiet from the horse that sensed the tension made the air clear enough for him to hear rushing water. His eyes narrowed slowly and he slowly looked down at his wrists and ankles.

The woman he was began to get to work immediately and he kept his ears open as she continued.

"Some times I would try and seduce him, to see if he could come to me and leave you. I mean it was easy to do when I was working for my damned village, I was excellent in brothel works and undercover. I'm so out of your league of acting that it's hard to believe that man still has faith in you. To bear Youko, Hizaia's child would be something to be proud of. Do you even know his history?"

She was jealous of him? He looked up for a moment and then back down at his wrists and ankles continuing slowly to rub against them while his tongue pressed lightly to the gag in his mouth. She expected him to answer with a gag in his mouth? Honestly. His eyes flicked back up and he stilled as she whipped around, body in the position she had left it before she bit out, "Do you even know your master?"

His teeth bared at her through the gag before she let out a sigh and turned back around. He felt annoyed at the disrespect, and the fact she would be foolish enough not to think him a possible threat… and that she in his opinion, was delivering a very cliché monologue.

That last part however wasn't important. The other two he could use to his advantage.

"I hate people like you, getting the world handed to them and then someone great like he comes around and you neglect them."

Christ she was into this. He shut his eyes in a smile as he felt his hands start to loosen. She must have practiced this speech for some time. His hands were just about there, and his feet, he could feel his heel slip from one loop and then shoved it back in to retain the trick.

"I used to run into people like you all the time, and decided I was sick of them, no one takes their precious ones seriously any more. Everyone takes them for granted."

His hand loosened and his wrist slipped through, he shoved it back in, a little bit of blood coating it. He rubbed his hands on the dirt though and then winced at the redness. A little pain, and a little practice. That's all these bounds took. Hopefully she wasn't a good kunoichi, otherwise it wouldn't have mattered if he got loose or not.

_Luck be on my side for once. You've been a real bitch to me lately after all._

He shut his eyes as she turned back around and began to shiver, before opening his eyes and staring at her with fear inside them. He watched as she smiled and then reached for the gag, untying it from around his mouth and then yanking out the sock inside.

"I think Hizukiru kun, if that's your name, I end what treachery you have placed upon my head." She puffed out her chest, "Don't bother screaming. The river is too loud."

She grabbed his wrists and began to pull him with them over his head. He was slightly in awe at how easily she could move his body. His mind working quickly. He felt the familiarity and strangeness of the scene though as the woman brought him towards the ending ground, the cliff seemed rather high from the coolness and strength of a wind that brushed against his face.

She pulled him to his feet and he stood for a few moments with them together, pressing lightly out feeling the warm blood coat onto his bare feet and felt her eyes look down. She then smiled widely and adjusted the headband causing it to glint, he looked up, the moon was up, shining down. It must still be night then and she wasn't doing this in the day. His eyes moved down towards the rushing water below. The current looked rather strong.

His chance of surviving if falling into it were probably as good as hers. He looked back at her slowly as she still looked down before she then turned that wicked grin to him.

"So, Hizukiru, _former_ famous actor of the traveling troupe. Any last words? Before you die of course by drowning and what not by the river." She said it all casually, a glint in her eye.

"A question. Actually." He replied back slowly, adding that wonderful nervous tint to his voice. He watched her blow up happily at this. "Is it just a kunoichi trait, or were you always this disgusting underneath that pretty face? I've always wondered, but as you should know. I don't take a dirty cunt into my bed, so I've never managed really to find out what's underneath that mask of shit your type seems to always wear."

Her smile was gone, and his satisfaction grew a little at the scowl she held. Her hand launched out and grasped his throat, lifting him a little off the ground before shoving him towards the edge. He landed and felt his feet catch while she held his haori to prevent him from falling backwards.

"Are all actors suicidal, or is it just you, Hizukiru kun." There was a slow smile that came to the lips that made the kunoichi actually pause. It was cold and easy, and a cunning glint caused those green eyes to flame.

"A suggestion then." He murmured, she felt a chill go down her spine, "As you want me to die… Jini chan, you should know, this is the second time I've done this." It came off to her as almost seductively, and coaxing. Her breathing stilled and he watched those eyes widen.

Hizukiru knew a captive audience when he had them. And he felt his old self peek through as he let one hand out of his bindings and then glanced down at the water below, hand shooting out to her wrist and watching her eyes snap open.

His ankle slick with blood pulled out of the binding and landed firmly.

"So Why Don't We Die Together?"

A scream echoed through the air as two bodies shot off the cliff's edge and plummeted. One, the famous actoress Higurashi, Jini, former kunoichi of Kumogakure. The other…

The second, a famous actor, Hizukiru, "nephew" of Youko, Hizaia with a wide smile and laughter in their eyes before the cold water claimed them both.

_And that's how it's done. You little bitch._

….

The sound of water lapping against his head was what he woke up to. His body in immense pain the second. The third was a foot touching his side and a sharp pain coming through his body, causing it to buck.

Dark green eyes opened slowly and stared at the sky that hovered above head, breathing gurgling before coughing erupted from his throat, he was pushed onto his side as someone held his shoulder. His arm underneath him causing him pain immediately.

Hizukiru registered it as broken with in moments, but cleared his throat before groaning. There were rushed footsteps and then someone speaking.

"Boss, it's him alright. He look's just like the poster."

He managed to wince and glance up at the two hovering over him, one a large crouched man with a hand on his shoulder a scar down his eye and across his neck. The other a skinny scrawny man that reminded him much of himself in body shape. They both held scars, and some weaponry on them. With no headband though, his conclusion was made easily enough. His eyes shutting slowly.

_Bandits then…_

"Well then, it looks like lady luck is on our side at the moment." The hand on his shoulder vibrated with the deep voice of the one labeled "Boss." "At least, it seems so…"

Hizukiru's thoughts before he let unconsciousness take over him again was that the man wasn't the only one who was thankful to the lady for paying him a favor.

He just wondered how he would pay it back this time around.

* * *

**A/N: **God this chapter was fun to work on. I figured out what was going to go down, and how people were gonna meet, and and…. YAY! –Scampers after plot bunnies- REVIEW! And See you next chapter!


	7. Doesn't always mean Getting Laid

**A/N:** So I'm starting this at work during my lunch. Enjoy folks!

**SerbiaTakesCntrl –** I laughed when I read your review, the bad ass of bad assia. I think I'm in love with that title. I also felt while I was riding it that a bit of himself was coming back with the scenes, so it works out. This chapter will be interesting and hopefully the closing of an arch. Or that was the last chapter. Not sure yet.

**XSweetXSourXSoulX** – Yes! He Does! Our boy/woman may go down easily but he springs right back up! He's like those clowns that you punch and come back.

**Herio907 - **I am quite happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Doesn't always mean "Getting Laid."**

In reality, they had two names. Mizo, Higusa and Yashu, Midorami. In Hizukiru's head, they also had two names.

Big boy and little man.

Neither enjoyed their names, and just like neither of them seemed to warm up to the idea of him being let go. Which he had tried to convince them to do in the past 24 hours at least four times, however it seemed it wouldn't work out for him no matter what he did. The two, what he had learned, cousins, were very much motivated by the money on his head. Enough so they thankfully splinted his arm and moved his shoulder back into his socket from where it had dislocated.

A small grace Hizukiru, while still in much pain, thanked them for.

Wincing he stared from where he stumbled after them, his wrists bound tightly and hooked to the back of a horse saddle while they walked ahead. The large man was Higusa, the boy was Midorami. They didn't tell him where they came from, and he didn't ask. It didn't matter what so ever. What did was where they were taking him, which he didn't have to guess as to where.

So he leaned forward and continued to trek behind them, the rope causing his wrists to almost be immobile from how tight they were. Then thought about what had landed him in this situation.

If he hadn't let his guard down, if he had kept a damn eye on her closer, if he ignored Hizaia's words about acting civil and being a competitor…

He should have just cornered and downed the little bitch when he had the chance, sure it would have landed him in trouble, but he wouldn't have had to take a cliff dive into the river to take care of her.

However he didn't regret it, if Higurashi, Jini survived the fall, it was because luck was favorable towards her at that time, not because she was a kuniochi or because he messed up. He did it all correctly, and played the role that was in front of him at that time.

He had done the deed of trying to kill himself and missed the rocks, hit the water, and was carried to shore.

_He _had played his part flawlessly, and even deep down at the moment, he felt satisfaction at the act, and the heavy weight against his shoulders that whispered he was supposed to be dead. Yet here he was, and very much alive.

A pain in his abdomen made him wince as his head pulsed slightly. His foot caught and he tripped before catching himself, the rope of the horse going tight and his body yanking forward. He didn't hiss or curse though, he grunted and continued.

"Keep movin' actor boy!" Higusa snapped out over his shoulder. Hizukiru grinned bitterly, and then chuckled.

"Will do Big Boy." He watched as the man's eyes sliced into him with a glare, but ignored the feeling wanting to peek out all together. The man wasn't scary, nor were his words.

Hizukiru was too tired to act the part of the frightened captive. He was using all of his energy just to think and walk, and that was occupying him enough.

He was lucky his leg wasn't broken, or his neck for that matter. They had hit the water head first, him holding that little cunt tightly in his arms, restraining. He had loosened his body though at the final moment of impact, relaxing.

It had saved his life; a relaxed body could take more than a tensed one. Hizaia had taught him that.

A soft sigh exited him, his mentor was going to be worried and angry when and if the man found out what happened. If Jini lived and found her way back, she'd probably spin a tale saying he tried to kill her or something.

Well it wasn't for lack of trying, that was for sure.

He tripped again and now he did curse, wincing as his bare foot caught something sharp and he was yanked forward. His body fell and he landed flat on his face.

If it weren't for the fact it was covered in various bruises and cuts, it probably wouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

"D'ya not know how to walk or something?" Little man, Midorami was yelling at him now. He slowly let his body roll onto his back and felt the horses stop as he stared up at the sky, before chuckling lightly.

It was clear as day and the sun was warm, but he felt freezing. He didn't allow himself the luxury of thinking about how Hizaia would be acting when he noticed he wasn't in the damn tent, or he wasn't anywhere on sight. He lifted his wrists and bit down on his thumb lightly, his eyes then narrowing as he caught himself doing it and yanked it larger, stronger thumb away. A small scar was placed there, unnoticed from the world from years of doing it.

He thought he had rid himself of the habit long ago. His eyes shut slowly and he let out a breath before grunting as his stomach was kicked. Little man seemed to be annoyed with him.

He never hated bandits, but he was pretty sure from these two, he could learn to. Opening an eye lazily, he looked up and stared before grunting as his haori was grasped and he was yanked to his feet.

"You deaf or something boy? I told you to get your ass up!" He blinked at Midorami and then raised an eyebrow at his voice before leaning forward and resting his head against the man's shoulder.

He felt him still before he then whispered back easily, "What'd you say? I couldn't hear you."

The fist into his stomach was well worth the face the man made. He almost scowled at the fact that it was a man who was as stick like as he was. Why did he have to have some muscle on those twigs for arms? He coughed as he fell over to the side as the man moved his arm away before shutting his eyes briefly. A foot pressed onto his head.

"Smartasses like you is why I like being a bandit. I like beating the sarcasm out of you."

"How can you beat up a concept?" Was all the actor managed to choke out before he gained a foot into the stomach. Hizukiru's eyes bulged and he coughed out the air in his body as it remained firmly placed against his stomach, his eyes glaring lightly down at the foot. Hands grasped his bound wrists and lifted.

"It appears no one ever taught this spoiled brat his place. Even though we've so generously bandaged him he seems to be asking for more pain." Hisuga murmured, he had gotten off his horse with the trouble the boy had been giving. The troublesome bounty seemed to not know when he was defeated.

Hizukiru stared up as he was lifted his feet and then backhanded back to the ground. His body stilling on it for a few moments as saliva and what he could taste as blood moved down his jaw. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he breathed before he slowly rolled onto his back coughing.

Perhaps he should hold himself back then, as to refrain from more serious damage. His arm was broken and he was pretty sure he had a rib or two cracked. With the splint, it was going to be damn hard to try and get away by harming his opponent. Well, without causing himself more pain.

A foot planted directly on his head as it was turned and pressed, his dark green eyes narrowing in contempt immediately as pressure began to build between the ground and said limb. His fist clenched and his eyes drifted slowly up to the rope that hung from his hands on the limp horse in thought.

Maybe he didn't need his arm after all to get out of this one…

His eyes winced and he let out a groan, the foot alleviated some of the pressure and then eventually lifted. His eyes fluttered again and he slowly let them look up and stare at the two that silhouetted themselves in his sight from the sun behind him. He then let them move forward again and shut them tightly. His body gained a shudder and he let out a breath before panting softly.

"Seems that did the trick." Hisuga murmured, staring at the quivering form beneath them, "Ya know, for a supposedly high price bastard… this guy is kinda…"

"A wimp boss?" He looked at his cousin and nodded as the shorter and skinnier man grabbed the bounty by his hair and yanked him up, his body stumbling forward and hitting the taller in the chest. Those green eyes came up and stared into his own hard brown wide and doe eyed.

"Yeah." Was all Hisuga grunted before turning and walking from the man. He heard a muffled shout as his cousin probably hit him again, "Midorami, don't hurt the bastard any more than he is. We don't want the price to go down because he's got a limp or some shit like that."

Dark green eyes he felt intensely pierce into his back as he mounted himself back on top of his horse. He shut his eyes and sighed.

_Just ignore it. Once we drop the little shit off, we won't have to deal with him any more. _He glared over his shoulder back at him, _little shit doesn't even stand a chance against Midorami._

_ Much less me._

…

The crackling of fire was almost pleasant compared to the company that he found himself currently surrounded by. Not only were Midorami and Hisuga unpleasant, but the little man and big boy were also smelly and seemed to have a rather odd pride in their body odor rather than smelling pleasant. He honestly wondered if anyone had taught them more women would be remotely attracted to them if they had no stench hanging above them.

Evidentially not though. He chewed quietly on a piece of rabbit they had given him, remaining almost timid in comparison to their humorous conversations. He kept his head lightly down and his face set.

Submission was everything in this picture. He grunted as someone's hand came up and knocked him lightly forward.

Higusa began to speak, "So, boy, you have any real women in your bed?"

There was a slow pause and he looked up before raising a brow towards the question. The want to chuckle at the man and shake his head at the sheer inquiry tempted his being, he however slowly nodded and went back to eating. Thoughtfully the man stared at him, making him blink and look up.

Midorami then spoke lightly, "It's always the pretty ones. Not so pretty now though, are you?"

"I suppose not…" He murmured, and then he allowed his next discretion, "But I do smell nicer."

He was actually thankful Midorami knocked him backwards off his perch on a stump and his head "hit" a rock. His body slumping into unconsciousness. He felt the skinny bandit spit on him and then kick him lightly in a curse.

"Teme's lucky he's got a good payday riding on his head and we need him alive."

Higusa made a sound of agreement.

….

_In…out…in… out_ It had been at least two hours since the bandits had fallen asleep and Hizukiru was getting tired of waiting it out. His body hurt from the few areas he was laying, some bugs had crawled into his shirts, bitten him, and he had heard something hissing earlier. Probably a snake.

Hizukiru had no problems with snakes, but one being a threat to him might cause an issue. Silently he fought the discomfort and allowed himself the luxury of opening his eyes. The snores of the two bandits loud and easy.

After all who could be after just _two_ bandits. Who had a high bounty with them… He shook his head silently and then slowly sat up.

His broken arm panged with pain making him glance at it with a narrowed eyed scowl before looking over at the horse that was silent as well as it stared at him. He felt a small smile reach his lips at the fact the creature was giving him such a gift before slowly forcing himself up to his knees. He looked at the bandits, and in one swift moment, got to his feet.

Now for the hard part.

The fire had burned down to hot coals, his form approaching it and placing an end of the rope across them. Quickly it was eaten away by the greedy dying fire that begged for more fuel, and he winced, placing the knot of the binds around his hands over it. His body was tense and he could feel sweat on his brow as the heat began to slowly burn it away. His eyes shut tightly as he could feel his skin start to burn as well underneath it, his teeth gritting as the pain was picked up by his nerves.

He kept his breathing steady and his mind sharp as to cut through it though and slowly opened his eyes, seeing the last the knot go before the bounds immediately fell into the fire. He stood up and away quickly with his hands away from it, smoke lightly rising from his wrists.

The long rope that was left now made itself apparent as it trailed around the fire and laid uselessly at his feet. One end tied around a tree. He looked down at the two bandits and slowly frowned. He was tempted to hang them if anything, however that was harder to do when someone was asleep. Not unless they were really heavy sleepers which he doubted. Not even he was and he usually had nothing to worry about. Plus with only one arm in use, lifting would be difficult.

He felt his body slump slightly in defeat and looked back at the horse that was watching him. His eyes narrowing slowly and a wild grin coming to his face as an idea hit him.

And then there was that…

….

Screams echoed through the woods as two large thoroughbred horses, males, ran side by side. Both spooked and bleeding with in the hindquarters from a whip that struck them. Their saddles lacking and their minds clouded with fear of a dark green monster that had threatened them. Screams followed as they were spurred faster, terrified at the loud noises following them, their animal instincts craving for silence and calm.

Loud cracking went through the air once, and then a second followed seconds later. The horses continued for some time still, before slowing, and coming to a halt, and just as they did. The two men with ropes around their necks that were drug behind them finally stilled as well.

* * *

"_A flower is smiled upon by the gods above. Yet the flower's coloration is most vivid… too bad the flies never smell the acid before the Venus fly trap's mouth closes."_

* * *

….

Hizukiru's feet were launching him rapidly across the ground as his chest hammered while his heart attempted to escape it. His eyes shut tightly at one moment, and then opened as he stared around. Fighting bitterly to smile at how this was just like before he became an actor. The difference? No one he could hear or see was after him… he continued running however. His eyes lidded in thought before he broke the trees and met cleared land.

His eyes lifted and stared around, before he slowly fell backwards into the tall grass he found himself in. His side panged and he gritted his teeth groaning against it with a wince. That was a mistake. That was definitely a mistake… his breathing stilled after a few moments and he shut his eyes.

Two more men dead. All because they went after him. He honestly wondered how many more would come before he was picked up? Before he was taken completely and forced to surrender himself.

He forced himself back up slowly and got to his feet. He supposed he would just have to walk until he couldn't walk anymore and put more distance between them and himself. If he wasn't linked to it, the bounty couldn't go up any higher right? He slowly nodded to himself with a scowl and then let out a breath.

"They just keep coming…" He looked up at the star lit sky and then the moon. Shaking his head he made it out of the field and onto the dirt road it lined.

_I must keep moving._

People who stayed stationary always got caught.

...

_Two days later_

Bells rang softly as the partners walked side by side down the beaten dirt path that ran through Yu no Kuni. Onyx eyes were lidded as fog gently moved into their way and hovered quietly. Their footsteps differing from their mass and speed. His partner's steps accompanied by the almost unnoticeable swish of a sake gourd, the man had become quite fond of it.

The younger didn't bother to try and understand as to _why_ though.

Uchiha, Itachi just remained civil and allowed the man to do as he pleased. It was nothing of his concern and none of his business unless it involved himself. Which in this case, it didn't. He slowly looked ahead and kept his face neutral and quiet, before looking back to his partner.

"Something bothering you, Itachi san?" He slowly blinked and watched as Hoshigaki, Kisame turned his head also towards him.

The Uchiha slowly shook his head before, "You're awfully quiet today." There was a shrug from the shark like man.

"I seem little to talk about at the moment."

Itachi took it for the moment, his eyes turning back ahead before he made a slight grunt and stopped walking. His eyes narrowed and he slowly looked down at the figure on the ground. A soft sound exited his partner as he looked back at him.

Kisame approached the person who was laying face down on the ground, his hand reaching up for his blade in the process. His foot came up and gently nudged the body, eyes narrowing as it only stirred, before he crouched down.

The body flipped and he blinked for a moment before a small grin came to his face. The actor's chest rising and falling steadily, dark shadows underneath his eyes and as his arm had flopped out to the side, a noticeable splint wrapped around his arm. His clothing was ripped in various areas and filthy, it was obvious.

The boy had been on the run. Someone had evidently caught him and he escaped. His capturers must not have been as skilled as they believed themselves to be. He reached out and grasped his chin before Itachi murmured, "There is a town near by, we can drop him there."

The Akatsuki member looked up slowly at him in thought. Itachi was not unnecessarily cruel to individuals; he was not however, either. The shark pondered for a moment before murmuring, "They would see the poster and move to claim the bounty."

"…" There was no reply and he thought for once he had the Uchiha cornered in a conversation, and then the man tricked him,

"There is a healer nin that is a contact, we'll place him there."

The man was in an odd mood today. Kisame moved to pick him up and then immediately watched a pained expression come onto the unconscious face. His eyes narrowed and he moved to open the haori. A hand shot out however and caught his wrist and a weak grip. He looked up from his kasa and stared at the panicked face and wide dark green eyes staring him down. Just as quickly as it happened though, eyes rolled into the back of their head and the body fell limp again.

He said nothing to the entire incident and reached up, pressing a hand against the thin side of the male and feeling a slight shift, his eyes narrowed.

"He's quite the mess." Was all he murmured lightly, more aware now before grasping up the boy in one swoop, turning to his partner, he blinked to see he was already walking away. A frown came to his face and then a dry chuckle followed.

As cold as the man would be, he knew Itachi wasn't heartless. Then again..

The town they were going to was on their way anyways.

* * *

**A/N:** AAAAAND BAM! Now there is a plan, and this is a slightly longer version of how that plan was going to go. But it's more humorous with how I want to do it. But muhaha! (Story wise I suppose this could be the second chapter lol. Oooh build ups.) Anyways go review, or don't, or what ever! And hopefully I'll see you next chapter!


	8. A Long Title For A Chapter

**A/N:** Such quick responses! YAYS! Such slow update BOO!

**Herio907:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter mate.

**SerbiaTakesCtrl:** I'm glad it worked for you. There are things about the actor that still isn't quite revealed yet. But that goes with him bein' an actor no?

**DeeaE:** You changed your name! –shock factor- Now I must memorize it!

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

I am using a character in this chapter I used in another story, so don't be surprised if he's familiar.

_Blah_: _Memory_  
_Blah _blah _blah_: Memory with emphasis on words

* * *

**A Long Title For A Chapter Makes the Reader Expect Something Grand….  
Or Something Like That.**

* * *

"_Shi-Sho! Shi-Sho! Where aaaaaare you?" Dark green eyes were narrowed as she heard her brother calling out for her. Her head turned slowly, staring over her shoulder at the body length mirror behind her. Her back was reflected back to her, her mind easy and aware of what she was looking at._

_ The 7-year-old let her eyes drift to the floor beneath her feet, wincing for a few moments, and then reaching a hand up and grasping her shoulder. Her fingers as they rested on part of her back became coated with blood. Accepting it, she shut her eyes and bit back a whimper._

_ Her mother's voice came in through the door, making her eyes snap open and turn sharply to the tall, beautiful woman._

_ "Everything will heal with time."_

_ She bit back a gulp and watched the woman almost glide to her, grasping her kimono and pulling it up, around her shoulders. A hand pressed the fabric down into the open wounds and dark green eyes widened._

_ "And ever little bit will work to make you stronger."_

_ The 7-year-old bit down into her own thumb as her eyes widened, blood began to drip from it as her teeth broke her finger's skin. The pain blocking out the vibrant stinging her back was pulsating as she saw her mother's full lips pull back into a toothy smile._

* * *

They had arrived in town around dusk, the boy not having stirred much except for the occasional whimper or jerk of movements. It appeared his life was not so carefree in his dreams either. Kisame felt little on the matter all together though. The light body he held stunk and soon enough he would be able to drop it off with the damn medic and allow him to take care of it.

The boy would owe them a favor in return, and possibly a debt, if not to Kisame and Itachi, then the Akatsuki in itself. It all depended on how extensive his damage really was, and if their contact was willing enough. Usually though he would care for whatever charge they brought in, given it wasn't a prisoner. In which the poor victim wouldn't see the light of day ever again… This time the aquatic affiliated man saw it should be no different.

If it weren't for his ribs though, Kisame would have rather wrapped the boy and threw him onto his shoulder, that way they could avoid the glances over at a large cloaked figure with a blade on his back carrying a smaller unconscious male. So far thankfully though no one had paid much attention. The breathing of the boy despite his state was still steady and deep, and the occasional attempt at moving, to which his arms would tighten in compensation to keep him still against, made Kisame assured the troublemaker was stronger than what his frail form was portraying him as.

What he was more interested in was why everyone wanted a piece of him. He had read the poster, and this boy was no killer. Not from what he could gather. Looks were very deceiving though at times… His eyes flicked down quietly to the troubled dirty face and let out a breath. _He could at least have bathed while running… _He doubted the boy thought about it though, in fact he was very sure hygiene was last on his mind. However as a man who had been on the run before though, he also knew that being smelly was very good for causing someone to catch your scent far to easily.

* * *

_She had woken up to hear yelling, screaming, and crying. Her 11-year-old body moving up from her spot on her futon, her long brown hair swishing behind her as she got to her feet quietly. Bare foot and in nothing but a sleeping kimono, the girl moved to her door and slid it slowly open, peeking her head out. Dark green eyes flicked up the hall and spotted shadows that danced on the wall while one room still glowed brightly. Quietly she moved down the hall, hearing the yelps and the whimpering, eyes lidded with sleep and standing in the doorway quietly._

_ Her elder brother's 16-year-old form stood over a woman that lay naked and crying with her head in her arms. Her head tilted slightly in confusion but her green eyes narrowed at the large cuts that waved over the woman's back. Blood streaming from them while her brother's hand held the whip in hand._

_ She opened her mouth to say something before her brother's voice cut her off, "C'mere imotou chan…" She slowly moved forward, feet shuffling and head down as she gave a soft sniff. Her brother's black haired covered head, black like their father's slowly turned towards her as his brown eyes moved down towards her face. "Did I wake you?"_

_ A slow nod came from her, one foot placed silently behind the other, ready to turn and run if need be. Her brother made a sound of thought, slowly looking down towards the woman on the floor before breathing through his nose. "You see this onna imotou?" She gave a slow nod a bell that laid in her hair rang softly, making her brother chuckle and reach up, a hand resting on her shoulder and pulling her into his side._

_ "This onna is bad, do you know why Shi-sho?" She felt the want to scowl come forth as he used his pet name for her again. It wasn't her name, but she was afraid also to say anything in retort, so blankly, she just shook her head._

_ "Because this onna is a servant of mine Shi-sho. As a servant, it is her job to obey her lord, but she refuses me. So she is bad." Her eyes turned upwards towards him to see him smiling lightly, if she was bad, why did her brother look almost happy, "Do you know what we do, to bad onnas who don't obey their lords? Who don't follow their very command with out question?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Well Shi-sho. We punish them." Her eyes flicked to her brother who dropped the whip and slowly grasped with in his robe, her eyes narrowing as he slowly pulled a red sheathed tanto out and with a thumb unsheathed it. "And we make sure they learn their lesson."_

_ The girl silently watched as her brother moved forward, the blade in hand as he drew his tongue up it and grinned wildly. The woman's mouth opened and his foot moved and caught underneath her form, flipping it while the dagger stayed menacingly in his hand. Her eyes widened as he crouched and began to lift it._

_Most people find deaths like this dramatic… yet when the dagger slammed down into the woman's chest, only the crack of her chest plate breaking and silence held in the room. The quiet filling it so empty that she could only hear her heart bleeding. Her eyes lifted back towards her brother who slowly looked at her, pulling the blade out quietly, blood clinging to the metal before he grasped his robe and cleaned it off, a bloody streak in the wake of the blade._

"_Remember Shi-sho. Bad _onnas_ get punished."_

_She'd never forget._

* * *

The door when they finally arrived at the contact's house almost seemed to echo in his ears as they stood on a porch that hung over a swamp. The crickets chirped quietly, pleasantly almost as fireflies moved about in a lazily flickering manner. Kisame let out a breath as he stood beside his partner, the body in his arms still slumbering and dead to the world, head leaning gently against his chest and breathing raspy but still steady. Occasionally it would stir, or whisper incoherently. More than often though the body of the actor and just be dead weight. He had stopped trying to make out what he was saying a while ago. Thankfully they weren't kept waiting long however, as the door creaked open and a single figure stood quietly.

The elderly woman stared up at them, a scowl on her face she looked between the two and then into Kisame's arms as the boy was held a good bit above her head. Her bulldog like jowls wobbled and wrinkled face squinting up with cataract filled misty blue eyes. Her gnarled hands came up and opened before a sack of coins was placed inside and she grated out, her voice like nails on chalkboard, "Your reason?"

"We wish to see the medic." Itachi murmured, there was a slow stare down at the boy again, before her eyes looked up, knowing.

Kisame felt slight apprehension at the old woman's gaze before she moved aside and gestured lightly.

"I'll get him. Come in."

The two moved in as the woman disappeared into the darkness of the house. Perhaps because of her age she had a better awareness of the building than anyone else in the area. Kisame and his partner's eyes waited, adjusting to the dark compared to the light that had been outside. The house holding a brief smell of damp decay and mold, the two Akatsuki knew however it was a mere distraction from the blood that had been branded into the walls so many times by their contact.

"Well Hello There. Kisame san, Itachi san." Their heads immediately whipped into the direction of the man that was moving down the hall… while walking on the ceiling. "I wasn't expecting either of you today." Kisame's lips pulling into a lopsided smirk, as he always had a way of making an entrance. The doctor proclaiming his life long ago to be "boring" and "uneventful" so he tried ways to make it "exciting."

It appeared ceiling walking for the retired medic nin was his next attempt at doing so. His lithe form flipped down however, landing much like a cat, silently and gracefully before he stood slowly up.

The man wore no hitai-ate, and they were never really sure where he came from. But the Akatsuki was also an attempt at "excitement" for him. Usually this would not be enough, but as one of their eldest member's former partners met their demise from the man's scalpel alone… they reconsidered allying themselves with him.

Though the man looked somewhat like the classical portrayal of a shoujo vampire to a sense. Something that made Kisame snicker as he took in his bright red eyes and smooth white hair, pulled back into a pony tail while his bangs hung over his two raised eyebrows as he peered silently into his arms inquiring, "And what do we have here?"

* * *

_The twelve year old let out a breath as her father and mother stood behind her. Her brother beside her, a hand on her shoulder and his eyes lidded as he looked down at her. The silence held with in the courtyard except for the sound of a man's sobbing and begging, his children with him, clinging to his chest and burying their heads with in._

_ "Please! I beg of you! Don't!" A woman screamed from the background, guards holding her arms. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and her sweat soaked by a hitai-ate hanging from around her neck. Her screaming making the green eyes of the girl slowly become wide, looking at her sibling who looked ahead. Her father's lips opening as he snapped out._

_ "You know the crime for treason!" _

_ "I wasn't delivering secrets though! I wasn't!"_

_ "_SILENCE!"

_ Her form flinched at her father's tone and she clung to her brother's side. His hand remained on her shoulder, eyes lidded as he stared ahead, unaffected by the woman's cry, his 17-year-old face seeming bored as he simply gave her a light shake, shoving her gently away._

_ "For the crimes you've dealt upon my family the punishment will be the death of your own! How dare you place my family's wellbeing in danger! Zanshi Ebuwon Nebuwai Take your punishment with silence and Repent on your actions!"_

_ Yet no one moved, the man continued to cry, and the children still clung. Her green eyes looked down, staring at her brother's hand moving, resting a hand on her own shoulder again and his form crouching down. He placed his fingers over the tanto he carried in his side belt, his breathing low as he unsheathed it, the metal clinging on her ears before he looked to her and held the blade, handing the hilt to her._

_ "My daughter will deliver their sentence."_

_ Because bad onnas needed to be punished. Dark green eyes flicked up and she felt her hand tighten harshly onto the tanto._

_ Yet who exactly was the one who deserved to be punished here…._

_ The woman?_

_ Or Herself?_

* * *

Kisame gave a low chuckle, watching as the red eyes peered up, seemingly glowing in the darkness. He sometimes wondered if they actually did. "A little trouble maker that I ran back into Tsuki that provided me some entertainment. Think you can fix him up? He's run into some trouble."

"I would say..." The man murmured lowly looking down at the form. His eyes moved up and down before he grunted, "Rather, he's been on the run from his troubles then, hasn't he?"

"Hrm." Kisame nodded lightly before the man stood up straight and shrugged.

"I can patch him, that is no problem, he's fatigued and dehydrated though, and I'm not about to spoon feed him." He turned on his heel lightly, his 5' 9" form moving away quietly, "Follow me then." His tone was light, but business like. Kisame glanced over at Itachi before watching him nod. His eyes lidded as he followed then, feeling his partner close the gap behind him and move with them as well.

"He'll wake up on his own." Kisame grunted simply, eyes lidded, "I'm sure of it."

"Oh? And when are you medically equipped to diagnose that?" The medic mumbled making the rogue kiri nin raise a brow slowly.

He decided not to talk instead this time, eyes turning down towards the younger male, his breathing easy. "How old do you think he is?"

"Late teens, early twenties." The doctor held a pregnant pause before heading towards a wall that ended the hall, it however merely slid down, allowing them down a stair case where a bright light held at the bottom of it. Kisame winced slightly as they moved down before the man continued, "I would think you would have noticed it though…"

They entered the next room, the light stinging Kisame's eyes and he heard his partner hiss lowly behind him taking not that his deteriorating eyesight could still register light. That was good, some days he thought his blindness was far worse than it actually was. The doctors words going through his ears again.

"Noticed what?" His head titled slightly and he let out a breath while the doctor turned to him, gesturing towards a metal table lying in the center of the sterile white room. He grudgingly left the man's back and moved towards it, placing his current useless cargo onto the stainless steel table.

The doctor gave no reply after that; eyes lidded as he then waited a few moments while Kisame stood over the form of the boy before looking up seeing the annoyed look on his face.

"Nani?" He grunted with a slight glare, the red eyes of the male nearly narrowed, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"A little privacy, if you _please._" The doctor retorted. Kisame honestly saw no reason for it, the boy had nothing to hide… right? His eyes turned down and scanned over the male, moving from his bare feet that were dirty and cut in places to the face that still seemed rather peaceful to an extent, his chest rising and falling steadily and strong. He looked over at the man.

"I don't see a need for it, Sevastian_ san_." The doctor simply lifted his chin with a grunt.

"I do and you brought him to me. I'm the doctor, what I say goes, now get the hell out of my workspace before I cut _you._" His voice was a deadly hiss and his shoulders had squared, his eyes slits. Kisame could practically feel the blood lust rising from the man, before he slowly chuckled and reached behind him, hand grasping onto his bandaged blade.

"I would look forward to it, Sevastian." There was a tense silence, before his partner who had stood in the background for this time spoke.

"Kisame."

That was all that was needed. Slowly he rose from his hunched position, eyes lidded as he let his hand fall to his side.

"Don't tear him up to badly, _gaki._" He passed Sevastian who stiffened, his eyes narrowed as the man moved out the door and slowly glowered over his shoulder as the Uchiha shut it behind him, before looking slowly forward with a glare.

"…Bastard is so ignorantly bliss he can't even tell a bitch from a dick."

That was fine though, if the bastard was too stupid to figure out on his own Sevastian sure as hell wasn't going to inform him that his new charge was female and not male. The lack of the Adams apple gave it away. But since he was a disrespectful fucker to him, well, he was fine with just leaving the boy to his secret. His form approaching slowly and his eyes lidded, "You must have an interesting story at least." He breathed out, hand coming up to the forehead of his patient and smoothing his soft brown hair back slowly, almost as if fondly.

* * *

_The courtyard was nothing the scene of a massacre. The smell of the metallic fluid burning the hair in her nostrils while her dark green eyes harsh and lazy at the same time moved over the corpses that laid with arrows and lacerations with in and on them._

_ Her brother was laughing in the background, yet the sound of her own footsteps echoed in her head as she breathed softly, his former tanto with in her hand._

_ "Kill the survivors!" Her father's voice rang out from behind her, her eyes simply moved over towards him, her lanky form at the age of 14 barely moving for a few moments, before her head gave a bob in a nod. She stood a little straighter in her gate before she heard breathing to her right. Her eyes narrowing down at the child that slowly looked up._

_ She could vaguely remember a child being with in the mix. A few actually… her eyes narrowed on his face, seeing but not seeing before she slowly crouched down._

_ "Onegai…" He whimpered, but she was deaf. His hands moved up and touched her hand, blood smearing onto it and her breathing stilling as warmth flooded her cold and numb nerves in her body and mind. "Don't… Onegai… Hime-chan…."_

_ Tears clung to his face and her eyes flicked up, fingers slowly moving out and pressing against his face. The warm liquid starting to press against her skin, the pores struggling to suck it up._

_ An arrow was let loose, and the boy went stiff in her grasp, before his body fell limp. Her breathing stilled before she slowly looked up towards the archer on the courtyard wall. His bow lowering and his face hard, before her head slowly bowed down and her breathing returned._

_ She slowly rose and turned, the fleeting moment of feeling leaving as she moved from the boy's limp corpse. Blood seeping into her slippers and drenching the edge of her yukata. Were there any survivors left other than the boy? Her vision blurred and she felt blind as they all flowed together. No one looking to her and soon enough the bodies were nothing but objects on the ground…_

_ Her brother's laughter and her footsteps becoming the only thing she heard once again…_

* * *

Sevastian's eyes narrowed at the object in the boy's hand, something he hadn't noticed before… but… it wasn't there before. It couldn't have been…. He would have seen it when the man put him down… his mouth opened as he looked at the face of the boy…

A hand shot out over the albino like man's mouth before a gourd slammed into the side of his head. Dark green eyes narrowed as the body fell limp instantly, catching it and slowly allowing him to drop silently to the floor. Hizukiru's eyes flicked up, narrowing slowly and he looked around, his breathing soft in the process.

….Where the hell was he? He glanced around the bright room quietly and winced. And why the hell was it so _white?_ His eyes then turned down towards the male who laid unconscious, his breathing steady and eyes shut. "…." His lips scrunched slowly together and he raised an eyebrow.

_Perhaps knocking him out wasn't the best idea…_ The light on the way in had been what had made him stir from his dreaming, and then the hand had been what woke him up. Who ever was carrying him though had been what kept his breathing steady and easy. It would have been easier to pull off if he had been awake the entire time… but when he had fallen on his face in the middle of the road outside of town… well he then just didn't feel like getting up, and had shut his eyes for a breather.

He looked down at his clothes and winced for a few moments though. How long had he been asleep though? Shaking his head he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. _Hizaia always told me not to fall asleep in strange places… and look at where that got me…_ His eyes flicking back down towards the unconscious man. _…I guess I did hit him kinda hard._

Hizukiru was sure he would get over it, after all, Hizukiru had never been one to dwell on such things….

He wasn't sure about the man however… There was groaning and he jumped back, hand grabbing the table to support himself as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him immediately though. His hand coming up and covering his eyes, as he felt incredibly weak before his knees gave and he hit the floor with a low breath. His body began to hurt and he fought back a hiss, his legs locking up at the knees and his form feeling like lead.

Soon he laid on his side, face to face with the man that was slowly opening his eyes, fluttering before watching them open and focus. Dark green stared into crimson for a moment before the medic nin jumped backwards from him with in a single moment. Hizukiru winced, following his movement with a narrowed gaze before he opened his mouth.

"…What…. Is going…. On?" His voice was raspy, his eyelids were feeling heavy again and he watched as the doctor paused, staring for a few moments before slowly approaching and moving forward.

"You're dehydrated and fatigued." His voice was low and easy, almost soothing. Honestly it reminded him of Hizaia's and he felt a lull in his brain, before pulling at it's attention attempting to focus it again as he watched his lips move.

_"You were brought here for my care."_

His eyes narrowed slowly and he looked up, breathing soft studying the red eyes.

"…Did I cause any permanent damage on you?"

The red eyes narrowed and he focused on them, clinging to them as a focus point before the man chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Why? Worried about it?"

Hizukiru managed a wry grin, his eyes squinting with it and he gave a soft chuckle. "Worried about what a doc' may do to me in payback for it."

Sevastian blinked a few moments as he stared at the boy in front of him, his lips pulling into a very small smirk though. His hands moved and gently grasped up the form below him by the shoulders, helping to sit it up and place it against the table, then with a groan, helping the kid up to sit on top of the table. His breathing low as he heard the steady breathing beside him.

His eyes widened as he glanced slowly over towards the male that had his eye shut. A peaceful face beside him before slowly those eyes opened and those unfocused dark green eyes stared him down. "…Nani?"

Sevastian slowly felt his grip on him loosen before he slowly separated and looked him up and down. How long had the kid actually been asleep when he had been brought in? He looked him up and down, the lengthy 5' 7" figure hunched over, eyes unfocused on him but behind them, on something completely different. The dirty brown hair shaggy around their face and their clothes telling once of someone who was relatively well cared for…

But well cared for people didn't learn how to steady their breathing simply by instinct, nor knew how to differentiate sleep breathing from normal breathing. They didn't have the skill for it or the need too.

"…What's your name?"

He felt his body go cool as slowly those dark green orbs focused up on him, his face remaining neutral and he felt a scalpel fall from his sleeve slowly down into his hand. Slight movement in the eyes told him the boy more than caught the sudden movement before they soared immediately right back up onto him.

"…You first doc."

Sevastian felt his lips pull into a menacing grin, "…I'm Sevastian Crain, _former_ medical shinobi and current town mortician." He then allowed the scalpel to be placed to the side. "…And who are you?"

Hizukiru said nothing for a few moments, staring down this nightmare that looked almost ready to tear him to pieces with his bare hands. The movement of the scalpel not acknowledged as clearly the man was making a nonverbal point to show him that he didn't need it to take care of him.

He tried to ponder his response behind his seemingly half asleep face for the moment, before letting out a low breath and looking lazily at the man while forcing his form to lean back in a laid back demeanor.

"…Hizukiru Youko. And with all due respect, I don't deal titles for dick measuring."

Hizukiru watched as the man gave a slight genuine chuckle, before his own dried and chapped lips, cracked painfully, pulled into a small smirk of his own.

He believed he had just made a friend. That… or the man was about to kill him.

_Well. Let's hope the good doctor isn't as psychotic as he looks._

Then again, Hizukiru wasn't exactly the right person to be judging someone on their outer appearance.

Slowly the actor winced and looked down at the floor before letting out a breath. "So fatigued and dehydrated huh?"

"Did I stutter?"

Slowly he cast a very light glare at the man. "…Then how about gettin' me a drink doc… since I kinda broke my only one on your head."

This time the man _did _laugh. Hizukiru then fought back the need to roll his eyes, so he merely lidded his glare to a half-mast stare. Dangerous or not, the man's guffawing made him concerned that he might choke on air and then die, and then where would the poor actor be?

Honestly Hizukiru didn't want to think about that, after all.

He was pretty sure had bigger problems to be concerned about than some rogue shinobi medic.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you go! The latest installment of Tiny Dancer! I'll try to update this again ASAP, as I just finished my internship and thus have time! I'm also going to be turning 20 in about seven days! Yeah!... God. I'm old. (Now imagine what I'll say when I'm 40.) See you next chapter!


	9. He Has the Luck of the Irish

A/N: Alrighty, and I'm back in school for my junior year of college, and my mind has shimmied it's way back onto Naruto. Sooooo there we go!

**Herio907:** I'm glad you enjoyed Sevastian and the flashbacks, he usually is a very nice doctor with a tendency to cut people to bits, so I enjoy writing him when I get the chance too.

**DeeaE**: Cute isn't the word that I would use for her/him… but I do enjoy the comical bits he gets to go through. I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far!

Disclaimer: For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Molotov Cocktails are Hazardous to Drinkers;  
He however has the Luck of the Irish **

"Alright kid, this is gonna hurt." Dark green eyes drifted towards the red and a brown brow rose in a simple challenge. One that made Sevastian grin before giving a nod of his own and giving a mighty on Hizukiru's arm.

A cracking went through the room and a grunt followed. The bone, which had been set, knocked off, and then now reset, at ease before a glowing green hand pressed onto the purple and greenish bruised skin. The sound and irritating sting of the chakra at work from the medic ringing through his ears as his breathing remained easy. Sevastian's voice coming through the air after a few moments, "Next we'll set your ribs."

"Wonderful…" Was the sarcastic retort. Another chuckle ringing from the doctor while the actor allowed his thoughts to venture.

It had to be… what? Two, three days? A week maybe? Since Jini nabbed him and he tried to kill her? Two of which he had been running after, and at least one, maybe one and a half by his estimation he had been with bandits that the medic was rather annoyed at. Apparently they hadn't done a good job in the caring of him…. He almost smiled at that and then held back. He had had to escape some how, and they would have come out after him otherwise… he shut his eyes and let out a sigh before feeling Sevastian's hand move away. Justifying the killing of two men wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, seeing as it was him or them. It kind of reminded him of the acting world and the competition for center stage.

He felt his finger moving to undo the belt around his waist and his green eyes narrowed, hand shooting out and catching the man's wrist. He heard a startled grunt, taking note as his arm now felt much better… it seemed his reflexes had only lessened a little from the injury. He became distracted from his own body though as a pain blossomed in the side of his face and a resounding "smack" went through the room.

He stared off for a few moments slightly stunned before slowly reaching up and feeling his face. Did he…. Yes… it appeared he had.

The man had just slapped him.

His voice spoke lowly though and it made the hair on the back of his neck rise up.

"I, unlike those two knuckle heads out there are well aware of what you are, take it off. You have patient confidentiality with me. Otherwise I wouldn't be making them stay outside of the room."

….And Hizukiru thought himself full of surprises. Slowly he let his eyes turn to the man before slowly shutting them and letting out a sigh. _Of course a doctor would know the signs of a woman. My my, you are interesting._ He pulled at the belt quietly, and then shucking it and the top off, his tone evened as he looked at the man.

"Whisper a word and you'll be sure to regret it, Sevastian _san_." He kept a serious face, which was rather hard to take serious considering there was a nice red handprint on the left side of it. The medic however did not look humored as he allowed a hand to press against the wounded ribs, hearing the sharp intake from the actor before slowly chuckling. It was low and unpleasant, giving no humor and little comfort to the 22 year old.

"Try my patience too much onna, and you'll tempt my darker side out of it niceties." There was a few moments pause and Sevastian felt a change in the boy all together. His eyes turning up and staring at the dark green that had gone blank, the boy disappearing from that calm, serene, humored feeling he carried towards a much darker one.

However a very light smile border on his pink cracked lips, sending a shiver down the medic's spine before those green eyes slowly shut, and then opened again. They pierced into him; empty, completely void of emotion as though they were simply sucking his own out of him. He felt his breathing go soft and his eyes widen slowly before fingers came up and brushed his face, the other hand joining as it lightly cupped it.

"Well then…" It was the boy's voice that sounded out, but it was light, almost a whisper, "I suppose I should be rather nice to you, and let you finish on my side." One hand dropped from his face and landed down on his hand, "So shall we continue, _medic?_" Pain raked into his hand as nails and a rather strong grip snared his fingers. That small smile still on his lips, and those eyes just as empty as before. Just as quickly as it came though, it was over and the hand loosened. Moving away from him as though it never was there and his eyes gained that spark back into them.

"So who brought me in to you? Or was it you who found me asleep on the road?" His darkness was swept away with his voice, his breathing was easy and casual, his demeanor was completely changed… even the feeling of dread and tenseness that had filled Sevastian's form seemed to leave with it. His mind noted these interesting facts and filed them away into the back of his head. This was an interesting creature….

And to an extent, the boy seemed to be a deadly individual, even if they didn't show it. In fact it seemed that who ever this person was had mastered hiding it. He blinked a few times as the question was repeated with his name, before shaking his head back and forth and applying his hand, no longer even stinging, gently to his side, a green coming to them instant as he began to heal the bones.

"The Akatsuki." He retorted, "Contacts of mine."

"Akatsuki?" There was a long pause as he nodded and then he watched as Hizukiru's eyes flicked up, curious and almost wondering. "…Who the hell 're the Akatsuki?"

He actually stilled and stared at him for a few moments before those dark green eyes slowly looked back after drifting from the side. The look he was giving saying that in reality, he apparently had no actual clue. Sevastian felt a weight that lay in the bottom of his stomach immediately slip past it and winced as though he had just shat himself as he removed his hand. This kid didn't know who the Akatsuki were, cementing the fact that he wasn't a shinobi at all as he first thought. He was most certainly no civilian though… He almost felt as though a migraine was coming on from the sudden surprise.

"They… well… you know what, I'll be back."

Hizukiru blinked as the albino man turned and moved out of the room, the door shutting behind him. A faint click informing him it was probably locked. He blinked a few more times before slowly looking up at the ceiling and shifting if only a little to the right. The pang in his side informing him the process of correcting his ribs wasn't done. A low annoyed growl came from him at this before he winced.

Once again, damn Higurashi for the shit she decided to pull. Right now he could have been laying comfortably in a bed, perhaps by Hizaia, warm… at ease… _safe_.

Instead some group known as "The Akatsuki" picked him up off the side of the road instead and gave him to some clearly psychotic doctor. If the man was anything to go by, he only dare to think about what his _contacts_ were like.

_Breathe, this isn't anything, you can handle this and you're gonna be fine._ Tension left his shoulders and his breathing went soft as he stared ahead quietly. Then looked around, this room had several vents on the wall from what he could see, however none were big enough for his form to slide into and through. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it either, going through vents was one thing, finding an exit was always the problem though. Seeing as there wasn't an option of escape that way, he glanced at the door for a few moments and weighed his chances with that.

There was probably no chance what so ever; the medic was former shinobi clearly. Getting out would be difficult from the get go, these weren't royal guards or simple civilian policemen.

Hizukiru bit out a low curse at the thought of the man's status and gripped the edge of the table he sat on. This man was a medic, so there shouldn't be a problem, as for those Akatsuki guys… the name sounded familiar but he wasn't sure. He could have sworn he heard someone talking about Aka-something while with the troupe.

_Probably shinobi too…_ He grumbled bitterly. Why was it that only trouble seemed to be involved with him with a shinobi came around? First there was Tsuki no kuni, where that damn man pretended to be a child when he nicked his wallet and then turned back and ran away. Evidently by the gourd, the same man that brought him here… Then there was Higurashi Jini, who he later found out was a former kunoichi, and to kill her he had to restrain her during the dive (if he killed her at all). Then, there were these Akatsuki bastards the picked him up off the side of the road and formerly stole his gourd. He was grateful and annoyed, but the medic's reaction to his obliviousness at their title and status proved to him that perhaps he should be wary and worried rather than happy his wounds were being taken care of.

Last, but not least, there was Sevastian himself, who was clearly a healer shinobi, and yet Hizukiru couldn't shake the feeling he was walking some tight rope with the man between getting his head cut clean from his shoulders, or making him laugh.

The actor's tired mind allowed him a long sigh, his eyes turning towards the pieces of the shattered gourd on the floor and the liquid around it. His dark green eyes, heavy with frustration and a waning finesse that was creeping slowly into annoyance and a blinding rage moved back up to the door.

He shouldn't have wasted the gourd on the medic, because right now, he could really have used one helluva drink. At least as far as he knew anyways, the people who brought him here weren't taking him anywhere that might land him in the exact place he _didn't_ want to be.

At least, not yet anyways.

….

"He has No Clue Who the Hell You Are! Who the Fuck Did You Bring Me?" The white haired medic was staring down the former kiri nin who simply eyed him lazily from his spot on the couch he was waiting in, his partner having gone elsewhere for the moment, claiming to hold no interest in the boy. Kisame's only regret at the moment was that he himself didn't go with him. For now he was sitting here in the way of the verbal wrath of a troublesome medic.

"I would not expect him to know who I am Sevastian san, I have not formally met the boy nor have I introduced myself personally.."

Kisame observed as the white haired man's ears were turning an interesting shade of red. His mouth opening and his eyes slitting making him sense a slight tint of blood lust in the room.

"Not _You, _you fool, He. Is. Not. Aware. Of. The. Akatsuki."

Seeing the man's ears now almost purple with the blood flowing into them and his lips baring his teeth reminded him greatly of a rabid dog. It was almost disturbing that one such a man would be a medical professional….

Well, it_ would_ be disturbing if Kisame himself weren't a few steps off in the deep end. His lips pulling slightly into a grin at the way the medic stared at him before watching his unease while shifted only slightly and interlaced his fingers together, resting them on his stomach.

"Well, I never said the boy was a _shinobi-"_

_ "_Most civilians even know of the Akatsuki!" Snarled Sevastian, making the shark frown. He did not like being interrupted; it was very rude in fact. He however let it go as the man growled, "The boy's not a normal civilian, he's no shinobi though. What the fuck did you bring me? Kid got a look in his eyes that set me on end and the cluelessness of a damn child! AND HE USED YOUR GOURD ON MY HEAD!"

Oh? Now that was interesting. Kisame felt an eyebrow raise looking at Sevastian as he glowered at him quietly, he knew the boy was odd, following him to the jail had revealed that, however he did not expect for even Sevastian to be on end about it. He had only felt toned muscles when carrying him and he didn't feel any familiar twitches and reflexes in the kid's sleep that might have revealed fighting to a skill level that would be threatening. So what was making the crazed medic on guard? As for the gourd… his hand drifted down and felt it was indeed gone making him smile lightly. Well he knew now the boy was at least good at nabbing things that didn't belong to him, any more at least.

"Did he _scare_ you Sevastian-_kun_?" Kisame teased. There was a few moments where all the man did was glare at him, his red eyes shining with a killing lust making Kisame's lips pull back into a wide toothy grin, "…Well?" He prodded.

Slowly Sevastian stood up straight, and Kisame watched as he adjusted his hair from his flustered position and then slowly shut his eyes. "…There is something _wrong_ with that boy." Was the grumbled that followed, "and I don't like it that you don't know what it is. _Kisame._ You brought me a patient you have no knowledge of."

"…." Kisame felt his lips close but a smirk remain on his face, "That's what makes it _fun_ Sev-kun."

"Don't call me that you lout."

"Hrm." The medic glowered at him but Kisame couldn't quite wipe off the mirth that showed on his face.

…

_Now if I just move it a little bit to the right… and…. Ahh._ The door clicked open and Hizukiru stared quietly from where he jammed a clip into the lock, staring for a few moments and then sighing lightly, his clothing back on and his eyes lidded. _Wonder if I can just walk on out…_ It was a curious thought. He looked up and around, seeing no one in particular at the stare case that lay on the top. Removing the clip in the back and pressing the button down, he began quietly up stairs. He kept his weight off his feet, his eyes lidded as he reached the top and looked left then right… and there was the main door.

He would question where the medic went later, his feet carrying him swiftly to it and down onto the knob. The quiet held, heavy on his shoulders as he looked down at it with a frown. Was this really okay? Sevastian said he would be back.

_And our tight rope walking would continue._ He looked up quietly and tilting his head to the side frowning, his dirty clothing would stick out but he wasn't too worried about that either. He looked over his shoulder. No one was there…. He looked back ahead, then down and sighed turning the knob.

An old ragged voice appeared, "Thank you for coming." He jumped, eyes widening and turned around, staring up and then down to see an old woman staring up at him quietly. A look came from her as she glanced at him critically, "…Well, it seems the gaki is done… so get going." She snapped, her raspy voice making him blink a few times before nodding, hand wrapping around the doorknob behind him.

"Ah- hai, thank you for everything." Best not to count his chickens before they hatched.

"Stop talking, go." He nodded and backed out of the building, shutting the door behind him and staring ahead of him standing in front of it for a few seconds with a look of utmost confusion and disbelief. Quietly he turned around and began down the porch of the building before moving away from it, his feet still bare but the ground being dirt soft on the pads of it.

Pondering silently what just happened as he let his feet carry him, he found himself blinking many times and his lips pulled down in not a frown but a confused grimace before he looked back up. Well, he guessed it mattered little what the medic wanted or not. He felt his arm and then his ribs, smiling lightly at the healed factor before looking back up.

His luck apparently still worked rather nicely for him. Though he was vaguely sure that he was not supposed to leave that building until the one who brought him there at least let him thank them… which as the bastard had had his gourd he wasn't sure he would want to, or at least until Sevastian allowed him to exit.

Swinging his arms and rocking on his feet, he allowed his fingers to slap together and interlace. Stretching them above his head, he gave a yawn and let out a breath. Sevastian had given him some bread and water at least before starting to heal him, something about it being easier to do at the time if the heart was pounding faster and chakra was thus moving faster. No he didn't get it, but he didn't necessarily care either.

Feeling a bit tired behind his energy; he simply looked around before his lips pulled into a wide grin. "Well… guess I should find a way to change my clothes first and get some money… at least before I leave town again." A more populated place would be best anyways, he could find out where Hizaia was and track him down from there, also he could be hidden with out actually hiding in the mass of people… he looked over his shoulder as he slipped down an alley though, a small frown on his lips.

"…."

Slowly the 22 year old looked up and sighed.

"I'm going to have to get a new gourd too…"

His foot came and scuffed a rock while his head hung low.

"Damn."

It appeared even if they weren't aware he left… shinobi still seemed to get the upper hand on him one way or another.

…..

"YOU JUST LET HIM LEAVE!"

Kisame's head perked up as he heard the medic's voice ring through out the house in an angry roar. His eyes narrowing silently and then an eyebrow quirking quietly up. The old woman's voice caught in his hearing as he listened.

"You were done with him and he could walk, so yes. He said thank you and was quick to follow my command. I like that boy."

"But but- Wait a second, you don't like anyone you old hag!" The sound of wood on a head went through the air.

"Silence you little bastard, don't forget that I _let _you live here-"

"You Charge Me My Pay as Rent!"

"Enough! You worked on your patient and now he's better! And if I heard right, it wasn't right for him to stay here anyways!"

Slowly the shark man fell back against his seat, his eyes narrowing and then becoming lidded quietly. So the little pickpocket had upped and left, how did he even get out with out them hearing him? Being weakened, his chakra was reduced significantly, but the man had felt little significance in it to begin with. Being stealthy and quiet, that was an interesting part. That didn't come naturally.

Getting away, and past the old woman, who evidently to him to leave, that was more so impressive. Slowly he looked at the ceiling in thought and found his feet pushing on the floor as he rose to his feet. He had to be skilled, that was the only explanation, maybe not a shinobi, but a spy could very well have been in his past professions before he was this "actor" everyone proclaimed him to be so grand at.

That would explain it in fact, a spy must be able to change roles with in an instant and blend, make it convincing that they belong in that role, and Kisame had seen himself the boy was rather proficient at doing so. It would make sense as to why he was able to slip away unnoticed and even surprise Sevastian and himself, and also to a degree on how he was able to get away from his pursuers from his bounty.

Something that could very well have been placed up due to his outing or having been found out. His identity uncovered and thus making his life turn upside down, causing him to let his guard slip for a moment and land face down on the road.

_However I perhaps should not be so quick to be making such speculations… _Kisame reached over, grasping his blade and slipping it quietly onto his back with a frown while crossing his arms and seeing as Sevastian walked back in with a scowl on his face.

He didn't bother telling the man something he already knew, he in stead looked behind him and down towards the stairwell, "The little shit picked the lock and the old women just told him to get when he had reached the door."

Picked the lock? Well it wasn't the method Kisame would have used but perhaps if he were going for secrecy it might be one of the ways he would go about it. He tapped a finger on his crossed arms and attempted to figure out what he should do next, before slowly letting out a breath through his nostrils.

"Are you going to go after him?" Kisame glanced at Sevastian for a few moments before watching as the man's eyes were narrowed slowly and his bloodlust tinted the air quietly.

"I suppose so…." Kisame couldn't risk the boy _being_ a spy after all and revealing his partner and him in this town to where ever the nearest authorities were. However as he eyed the man quietly, he tilted his head with a smile. "…Would you like to come with Sevastian san?"

He watched as the man's eyes narrowed and he slowly smirked.

"What good of a doctor would I be Kisame, if I didn't give a patient of mine a follow up?"

Kisame nearly rolled his eyes at the doctor's cliche comment.

_Anything to make his life exciting._

* * *

**A/N:** Ru-roh? What is this, some trouble coming our actor's way? What ever did he step in this time? And will he be able to get it off his shoe? Will I ever get my homework done? Well, who knows, but hey, this chapter's up and now that you've read, let me know what you think! I'll see you next chapter!


	10. Sanity is completely Subjective

**A/N: **Oh look at that, I updated. Huh… guess that's what I get for attempting a lord of the  
ring's story and I keep getting bloody distracted. The wheels start turning and WOOSH! Off we go. Finally, the much awaited meeting occurs. And no, I cannot promise Hizukiru will be sober for it.

**SerbiatakesCntrl – **Weeeeell, it was mostly a lack of inspiration, and then when I was writing about an Australian, an Irish, and an American assassin all trying to kill one guy, this hit me hard. Aaaaand so….. Here we are! So I hope you enjoy this. Kisame's a bit well… I've been outta it for a while but I still made him as best as I could for this go about. It'll take me a little, but I'll get back in the swing.

**DeeaE – **I'm glad you think so, I enjoy my Sevie, and he hate's me for it… that said, he hates Kisame too… when I think about it, there's not to many people that Sevastian actually likes.

**Disclaimer: **For those that did not know, I have no ownership over Naruto or any other characters in anime well known or other. However the original characters in this story are completely and utterly mine. Unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Sanity, He claims is Purely Subjective.**

* * *

Hizukiru never thought that silence would bother him so much until now. His feet carried him down the alleyways away from the healer known has Sevestian's place, and closer towards what he thought, at least at the moment in his hungry state, was the center of town. He smelled food, or at least his mind told him he did. With his luck he would wind up near a cesspool with a corpse floating within, chapped, cracked, and bloody red lips open, revealing teeth, a tongue hanging out. The eyes eaten away by bugs in natural processes, the scent of rotting flesh clinging to each cell in his brain making him cringe….

On second thought- he stilled in his treading in the deserted alley. He wasn't that hungry.

_What money do I have to buy food as it is? _He muttered grouchily in his head. He forced a breath, wincing as his bare feet continued to move him down the alley despite his small respite. Quietly he questioned exactly who it was that brought him to Sevastian in the first place. Not that he wasn't grateful, after all healers meant civilization usually, or at least in this small opportune moment it did.

His feet broke him from an alleyway into another street and he glanced about warily. Civilization meant food, but unfortunately it also meant more bounty hunters… and Hizukiru was no longer armed due to the bounty hunters and that slut Higurashi… He reached up grasping his chin and tapping his lip with his finger in a slight glower. Perhaps he could fix this problem. Hustling up money wouldn't be a problem, or at least it wouldn't have should he have a deck of cards, he'd faced Jonin that hadn't caught his sly movements of hand slips, not to mention he'd duped more than enough people at poker.

That said though… he didn't have a deck of cards either.

For a brief moment, Hizukiru felt his calm demeanor slip as rage began to emerge, accompanied by frustration and _hate _towards that vile female cunt and his own blood. Reaching up and grasping at his short hair gently with fists and a snarl on his face, he growled out lowly, green eyes narrowed into slits.

It was then, that Hizukiru allowed himself a little bit of a well due rage. So quickly it had all been ripped away from him, the acting troupe, his warm spot in the light, his lover, mentor, and guide Hizaia, his passion acting, his freedom, and his _home_. How quickly it had been torn away because the past raced after him with bared fangs and a snarl on its lips, while a selfish _whore _thought it her place to ruin what he had worked so hard to break.

How dare person after person come after him with a blade to take his life from him, when he had done _nothing _to them, or for that matter, his family that had placed the generous bounty on his head. How dare they _frame _him for the death of that girl's vile brother, who cut up his servants and treated them no more than whores!

How dare they chase him?

How dare they even bear the _existence _they wielded, the _power _they held. The bounty hunters power to collect should they kill him or bring him in screaming and kicking. His family's power to give such a bounty, to frame him for such, to _track _him down. How dare they hold such a prominent _threat _to him and his loved ones, such as Hizaia and the rest of the acting troupe, those who he owed his life too…

How dare they? Who the hell did they think they were? To cast his life into such abuse, chaos, and a raging inferno. Slowly Hizukiru found a small insane little smile begin to crack onto his features as he felt his shoulders shake. How dare they come after him again? And how dare they make him feel so _alive. _He fell back against the wall as hysterical laughter took him. Clutching his sides, he found himself hunched as his body trembled with the shrieking cackles that echoed up and down the alley. Soon his eyes filling with tears while his hands moved up to cover his eyes and he continued to laugh each painful tremor wracked him.

Oh they made him feel so _alive_. He loathed them and loved them for it, his family and their wiles, as much as he hated to deny his blood, _her _blood, the thrill of being chased was not lost to him. His twisted morals found pure delight that combined with the fear, the rage, and the full on _passion _that accompanied his race for survival. Always he ran and they gave chase, he had eluded them for so long, and now they finally found him. Since _she _had taken that jump from that cliff and laid broken for Hizaia to find her laying there.

Since he had become Hizukiru… He grinned soon as he was left nothing but a giggling mess, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead as he leaned back against the wall, grinning widely. He _hated _them all, but he loved what they were doing so. He _loathed _what was ripped from him, but each moment he breathed that hatred turned into a passion that fueled him into a manic frenzy. a frenzy of what, he could not say. Grinning he wiped the tears from his eyes snickering slowly. They were hunting him and he was the prey, and the part that delighted him. Despite being torn from home, where he was sure his mentor and his comrades were safe at his lack of presence, despite having to kill a whoring kunoichi and in return, almost killing himself. Despite the bounty hunters, who he had no regrets on dispatching, or the healer himself he had no thoughts of attacking… Hizukiru found himself completely enthralled with the challenge that _her_ blood had placed ahead of him. The challenge of survival, of being the prey, of being _hunted_.

Slowly he calmed himself, a small smile on his face as he leaned back against the wall, head turning upwards towards the sky, pupils fully dilated in his delight. Perhaps, he noted bitterly as his smile remained, that his blood just like _hers _was more linked to her family than he thought. Perhaps, he held more similar traits to the bastard, his son, and the blood thirsty bitch that had whelped _her_. Perhaps he was not different, and he did not belong in the acting troupe, but back on a throne, watching as actors and deceitful people such as himself were slain down for their occupation.

Slowly his smile drifted as he stared at the ground, that lost look returning to his face his brown eyebrows furrowed. Then again… just as quick a wide grin split his face, he wouldn't be who he was if that were true. After all, the prominent actor Hizukiru, never cared for what the world thought of him, as long as they were thinking _about _him.

_"What about what you want?"_

_"What about it?"_

Hizukiru finally felt as calm and tranquility settled over his disturbed and hectic mind, standing up from the wall and allowing his feet to continue to carry him down the street and into another alley, continuing towards what he thought was at least the center of town. Right now, he wanted to go home…

A grim look came over his face, his lip raising in the process to reveal a snarl from his white teeth as his eyes narrowed back into cat like slits in his rage that settled easily in his chest. He wanted to go home, and all that returning to the acting troupe would ensure was fire and death.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, he finally conceded to the fact that he was not able to keep his head straight. As he passed a homeless bum that just so happened to have a jar in front of him full of ryo, not even thinking twice or questioning circumstances, he swiped it, never minding to think what a homeless man was doing with ryo to begin with. As he already knew what he was going to do with it. He needed to visit a brothel.

It would clear his mind of things, he needed focus… Looking up and around, he wondered idly, if perhaps he knew any of the whores that worked in this town. If so they would recognize him in an instant…

Hopefully he wouldn't get stabbed in the back while he was trying to sleep with them. That would suck, not to mention he'd be dead… Oddly enough, that didn't bother him as much.

"…Ah what funny little lives we lead." He muttered after a few more moments of quiet as he treaded along in search for the red that lanterns that would mark the beginnings of some red light district. In the back of his head though, underneath all that was Hizukiru, he felt a stirring of something that unsettled him more so than that which already was.

_She _was thinking, and working… Hizukiru felt a smile come to his lips in the process as almost carefree, he stretched his arms above his head and bemusedly continued before letting out a quiet cheer under his breath as he found the lanterns that signaled what he desired. If _she _was thinking, a plot was being devised… Hizukiru would become a tool, and he would be just as he was meant to be, spotlight or none. Though…

The spotlight was always warmer…

…Kisame watched as Sevastian's eye shot open and he dropped the jutsu of a homeless man from above. Their target as far as he could tell so far was a bumbling idiot. They had found him laughing, clinging to himself as the smell of hysteria had settled in the air, rage beholding taint to it and amusement accompanied by delight allowed in the mixture. Rolling his eyes, he felt a small smirk of his own run across his lips. If this idiot was a spy, he did his job far too well, though even an idiot spy wouldn't swipe ryo as though it was nothing from a homeless bum without examining it first. Perhaps in the end of this, they would find that this Hizukiru, was nothing more than an idiotic, ignorant, actor.

Though something still felt off about him, something that Kisame found himself becoming more and more intrigued with. Then again though, it was never wise to catch an Akatsuki's eye. The man known as Hizukiru had acted as though he was the least paranoid creature on the planet, despite the bounty on his head. Kisame also found it interesting the way that rage, hate, and loathing as he had observed, gave way to delight, happiness even, and he had scented anticipation welling from the boy. Finally the way he moved, so carefree it seemed… but to his shinobi trained senses, he noted there were no loud footsteps from him, they were soft, almost like that of a cats' and each step seemed as calculated as the last. Spy or not, the boy was trained in something… though Kisame had noted that far back when the lad had originally stolen his wallet, spotting him for not a small boy as his jutsu portrayed, but a dangerous entity that had caught him red handed.

The S-class criminal wasn't stupid, far from it actually… though he was rather unsure with what they were dealing with. Hizukiru had spotted him as dangerous back in Tsuki no Kuni… yet here he didn't even bat an eye towards Sevastian. He doubted he was now a spy, as a spy would not give away their position with such hysterical laughter. He also doubted a shinobi, as Sevastion had made mention of finding no weapons on the body and the point of attack originally had been with a gourd Kisame had not noted originally had been swiped away from him, and Kisame had not found weapons either when they had first picked the actor up off the road. So what was _he?_ He was more trained than a civilian, and less notably trained than an genin. Perhaps he was more so than he let on though, Hizukiru was supposed to be some sort of _actor _after all. Perhaps that came with the part.

Or was he a spy pretending to be an actor, and in turn just a rather good actor all together and used being one as a cover for being a spy? The shark like shinobi dropped down feeling his head spin lightly, the actor having turned a corner and a soft cheer was not lost to him as he heard it through his ears, looking at Sevastian who watched with a queer look on his face. Smirking, Kisame prodded, "What ails you so?"

"He's an idiot." Was the response, "A purely bred idiot. We have nothing to find here Kisame, odd or not, the boy is nothing more than a certifiable dunce. I could have killed him after he took the jar, he's got bounty hunters after him and he doesn't even think twice to look at a homeless man that has a convenient jar of Ryo in front of him! There aren't even in training children that would fall for that." It was a fair point… which made Kisame look up in thought, so why did _he_. Waving his hand, Sevastian turned. "I'm done with watching this one, you're on your own." The Akatsuki member watched as the man disappeared without even batting an eye, and honestly, the shark preferred it that way. He was dealing with a curious case, and the boy also owed him, something he was fully planning on collecting on…

A small smirk reached his lips, a glint of his pointy teeth catching the light in the process while his kasa remained on his head and he tilted it forward, shading his eyes. Why not just meet the lad then? When a boy was being hunted, who better to find him than one of the best at hunting… he rubbed his face and looked off, he would need a jutsu or two… but following the boy wouldn't be a problem.

… Hizukiru fell backwards in relief as a woman straddled him, her mouth tight to his own and her fingers on his haori. His eyes raised upward as he thanked whoever up there had been looking out for him. As a matter of fact, he had visited this town before, double luckily, he had also been to the brothel not once, but a few times… and finally…

They had booze and food for him there as soon as they saw who he was. Women here knew _what _he was, and as such knew the preferences. For right now, he was more than willing to just lay back and let the woman suck, kiss, and nibble on him wherever she pleased. His mind focusing with the slight buzz from a good proof sake that had been warmed, and a few warmed buns. His fingers scoped over the buns of his current partner as he gave a cheeky smile of delight, as he enjoyed these types of buns thoroughly. He would not deny he was a bit of an ass man. Ignoring his own little cheesy joke he felt the calming of his nerves beginning to set in. Now if he said he came here to get laid, he would be lying rather. Though it was a bonus by no doubt.

As she bit down on his bottom lip he let out a groan, eyes rolling backwards and digging his nails in, feeling her arch against his palms and her knee grind up against him while her own pelvis did against his thigh as she had shifted to straddle it.

An _absolute _bonus. However, wherever a brothel lay, Hizukiru knew food and sake were there as well to be provided. This one was moving quick though, despite the fact he had paid for a good long while, toys included in the package. She was moving almost _too _fast in fact, and what seemed like it was going to be out of habit these days, his heart filled with dread. As soon as her fingers dipped down and he felt them pressing against him, another groan flowing as he reached up with his other hand, grabbing her by the back of her hair and yanking her mouth to him, he felt himself on guard and alert. His eyes drifting to her free hand.

If she tried to stab him while they were doing this, he was gonna be livid. While Hizukiru had found a fondness for roughness, that was going a bit far…

So when she pulled out the dagger, her yelp and scream while he rolled them and knocked it out of her hand by covering her wrist and shoving his thumb to the bone, before slamming it against the floor and giving a resounding 'crack' was actually pretty satisfying. Seeing her begin to sob, curling up, he stood up and grasped the dagger, eyes narrowed as he began to shut his haori and hakama highly irritated. Here he was trying to have a good time, and she tried to stab him. Did she not know that was just _horrible _for business, despite the bounty on his head? He glowered at the food and tea, and then grumbled, "Is the sustenance tainted?" At her queer look, he lifted a foot and shoved it against her broken wrist, crouch and putting weight on it before a hand clamped over her mouth before a scream could usher. With a glower and a low voice, almost like a pouting child, he continued, "Nod or shake your head." Slowly… she nodded.

He cursed and let her go, seeing her scramble to her feet, the dagger remaining in his hand for the time being. The door opened and he glanced over his shoulder with the same annoyed look, feeling more tired than he ever had in 22 years, and eyed the man that peeked in. The first thing Hizukiru noted, as the whore ran from the room, was the golden eyes the man had. The way he stood, confident, he was well toned, muscled… fair skin…

It was his presence though that had Hizukiru's mind in a frenzy, locking on before he shut his eyes and smacked this side of his head once. A child with golden eyes, looking starved and hungry in an alleyway, eying him though with the most foreboding, predatory eyes he had ever seen smiling lightly at him.

_"It's the Blue one…_"

"…So you return to me… we got a nasty habit of running into each other at ill timed situations. Gaki dono." He finally murmured as the man stepped in, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"The brothel madam will notice the jar you gave her was nothing but a genjutsu soon and that you broke the wrist of one of her girls." The man grunted, eyes lidded as he stared down at him. Hizukiru found it irritating him more so that he had to glower up at the bastard, before simply shrugging, "And you're drugged, I highly doubt you'll be able to escape them once she finds out you can't pay her."

"Maybe I should just run the bitch through, since her girl tried to stab me as it was." Hizukiru muttered with the same casualness as he would while discussing what type of tea he preferred. Which he didn't, he had hated tea since Hizaia had attempted to shove it down his throat after mixing it with medicine.

"There's a bounty on your head, what else did you expect?"

"I expected to be stabbed." Hizukiru grumbled crossing his arms moving away from the man, he sat down by the food and sake and poured a cup regardless of it's tainted, his nerves he noted were not calmed by the relief he had here, but sedation instead, "I'm taking the fact it actually happened personally. I thought it would at least be the madam who would have attempted the deed."

"Sounds like a wasted use of energy." The man murmured, having locked the door which was not unnoticed before he moved across towards the actor, "I assumed you would be more on guard in my presence. Given last time."

"I'm kinda drugged right now Gaki dono, forgive me if I'm not." The actor mumbled simply as he took a swig of sake from the cup, "So, what does Gaki dono want with me this time? Since he cut up my clothes and threw me to the authorities last time."

Kisame in his jutsu smiled towards the actor that regarded him as though he was were a normal passerby, not flinching, not screaming, not begging for his life. He sat down across from him, not taking the sake bottle but pulling out one of his own and a matching cup. He poured it, and then took a sip. He actually found the attitude of the actor, to whom he was sure was a civilian at least at the moment, despite training, rather refreshing. "Gaki dono, is that what you will refer to me as then gaki?" He tilted his head as he set down the cup, "It seems ill fitted given I am positive you are my junior."

"You come to me as a starved gaki, now you come to me as a man." The actor muttered simply looking away, then back, those intense green eyes settling on his own. "Neither lost your golden irises, and neither lost your feel of foreboding, almost like a bloodlust attempting to suffocate me." He smirked lightly, "Maybe next time you'll come as you are. For now though Gaki dono, I will name you as such… as your obvious confidence in the ability to kill me is not ill placed."

"Would you like that?" Kisame questioned easily, sitting back, chatting as he would an old comrade, having no need for intimidation at this time. This one seemed to know his place, "If I came as I was?"

"Would you?" Was the counter he received. Kisame blinked for a few moments as the actor took a bite of a dango that was in front of him, "Rather than hide away each time, though it is convenient for you, being a criminal and all…"

"…How do you know I hide or I'm a criminal?"

Hizukiru the shinobi noticed almost seemed to perk at the question, smiling honestly at him and then taking another bite, washing it down with the drugged sake, and then smirking a little at him.

"You appear to me after pickpocketing you as a small boy. You maintained in the shadows. This means you wouldn't approach me in a public setting such as behind me with a kunai to my back. You're quiet, too quiet and I didn't hear you coming, so you're shinobi." Kisame nodded for him to continue as he dragged a small finger around the rim of a sake dish, "Not a dunce shinobi like a genin or a chunin though, you've aced your exams." Hizukiru chuckled lightly to himself, looking down, "Done all your homework too I bet… you could have killed me but you didn't, and you rather not deal with it personally, thus you threw me to the authorities and _acted _the part of the hapless victim. I felt eyes on me in the jail cell which wasn't from my promiscuous jail comrade, not the guards, and not his, but an intense gaze that sent shivers down my spine, like the little boy in the alley." He took another sip and then paused bringing up a finger, "Shall I continue for you Gaki dono?"

"Do. You're entertaining me." Kisame responded with a nod, the actor let out a low breath and then downed the rest of the cup, he moved for his bottle before Kisame poured his own sake into the lad's cup, and he was given thanks which he turned with a curt nod.

"You didn't leave, you followed and made sure I was punished by some measure. You didn't want to do it yourself though it was obvious at the time, and your massive form in comparison to the starving boy you took up, that you had the means to do so. You would rather avoid the law than drag me to it personally… so either you don't like authority, or you can't be bothered to tangle with it for means of causing more trouble…" Hizukiru winced at the cold sake, but took a sip, enjoying the bitterness of the rice wine all the same. "But you followed me to the jail cell from the moment they had dog piled me…" He looked up now, though he wasn't quite even tipsy, the drug in his system left his head feeling light, "So you don't care about authority at all, as your focus was on me and what was to occur after you set off the reaction… You watched from afar and hardly as a good Samaritan. Now you appear to me again as someone else entirely, you wish to avoid being seen."

He tilted his head the continued, "And you were no doubt the person who picked me up off the road. As Gaki dono you stole my gourd when you cut my clothes in Tsuki no Kuni, and you held my same gourd when I picked it off you and you dropped me with Sevastian san for healing."

"And that makes me a criminal how, Hizukiru kun?" Kisame chortled, his lips to his cup as he took another sip, the drugged boy swayed in thought, before giving a slight smile of his own while his head tilted.

"Sevastian san's reaction when I told him I didn't know what Akatsuki was."

"Ahhh." Kisame gave a slow nod of understanding. Sevastian had made it clear that not knowing Akatsuki was a bad thing, and thus it would give a tone of infamy that could not be ignored, particularly by someone like this observant lad in front of him. He saw a slow nod come from the drugged up actor who then chuckled.

"A medic in a basement of an old woman's house is no professional either. He was at best a safe spot… or a check in point. Though I could not confirm it, until you came here as you are. Your scent never changes… nor does your feel. You're quite a deadly individual. One I can't say is necessarily pleasant to have about given my current situation."

"Then let me put you at ease for the time being," Kisame responded diplomatically, "I am not here to collect the bounty on your head, finding you would not be a challenge, nor worth my time… though I know others that would gladly take up the opportunity."

"Be kind and don't send them my way." Hizukiru bantered back playfully with another chuckle and wink. "Though I suppose as I am now, drugged and in your presence, I'm easy pickings Gaki dono… so have you come to collect? That manic medic said you would demand payment."

"I came with every intention." Kisame felt a smirk come to his lips, this actor was actually fairly entertaining. He was far too easy, no doubts that perhaps he would kill him, and Kisame felt half tempted to place a blade to the boy's neck, pin him down, and force submission just to see if he would get a reaction from him. However as those drugged glazed eyes watched him quietly, he saw thinking in the back, just in the nuances in the pupil where grey and black integrated. Thinking that was quick, and watching, drugged or not, he saw that the actor was on high alert.

He could gain some appreciation with the way this boy worked. He wanted one last question answered though, "You know the food is drugged."

"Yes." Was the response, short and simple.

"Why do you keep eating it?"

A laugh came from the actor who had no qualms about downing a good portion of the drugged sake, and then finishing off the dango and starting on another. "Gaki dono, I've been on the run for weeks, and you found me passed out on the road." He chewed and swallowed. "At this point, I would have drank my own piss and ate my own excrement for sustenance… you think I'm gonna turn down drugged goods just because I'll pass out and maybe the mistress will stab me? Hey, if I die with a full belly, I will die happy at the moment." He then finished off the drugged sake giving a nod while swaying, "It's the little things that count after all."

He then fell backwards, and Kisame watched as the bottle dropped from his hand and rolled across the floor, his jutsu dropping in the process while he took another sip from his non-drugged sake. For a few moments, ignoring the sound of people approaching the door, he eyed the unconscious Hizukiru and pensively continued drinking. Quirking a blue eyebrow, he looked over his shoulder with a little glower at being interrupted. The genjutsu shouldn't have dropped just yet, meaning the brothel girl had gotten farther than he intended and quicker at that than he considered…

Looking back at the boy in front of him, he paused as his gaze reached the neck, and found something wrong with it. He considered for a few moments, before then a small smile came to his face with a chuckle as realization hit him. _Hizukiru _was stranger than he thought… he could appreciate strange though, and he was with an extremely strange individual… that was saying something considering he himself was blue. Quietly as he finished his sake, he put away his cup and his sake in a scroll, reached over, and gathered the boy by the front of his worn haori. They would have to fetch him new clothes, but having determined he was indeed no spy, the Akastuki was sure he could find him useful with no real need to kill him so soon.

He was far too entertaining as it was… and he owed Kisame. As far as debts went, his was a life debt, and as customary to his former ways when he was once a member of Kirigakure, he would have the _boy _pay it back in servitude. What that would entail only time would tell, as contrary to many beliefs, Kisame was not homosexual, nor was he bisexual, and if the lad portrayed himself as such, be it far from Kisame to assist with compromising such a view, he had some manners at all.

Throwing the limp body up onto his shoulder, he considered what he would title him though if the boy was in his service and to travel with him. Perhaps a servant? Or a slave? No neither seemed quite right for the position the Akatsuki was to give him, he looked over his shoulder towards the unconscious face that was filled with no worries, before rubbing his own and concentrating as he heard banging on the door. He was in no rush to meet with others so soon, his fingers lacing together as he shut his eyes.

Oh! He got it. It came to him right as the jutsu came, a burst of smoke ushering as he was whisked away with his new acquirement draped over him like some insubordinate cat.

For now, he would call him 'pet.' As that was exactly what he seemed like. Something to amuse Kisame and pass the time, as the shark was far done with attempting to figure out this new thing that had stumbled not once, but twice in his life and managed to escape both times, and was neither friend, foe, or hunter. He supposed he would have to assist with the care of him, should they had run into other members, or other bounty hunters, but other than that he was pleased to see that Hizukiru had made it as far as he had.

It was just another piece for him to place in this wonderful little challenge he had come across.


End file.
